Mortals and Demigods
by PhantasticTrash01
Summary: This is oneshots on mortals meeting our favourite demigods. Please Review and Fave! No flames please :3
1. Chapter 1-William Collins

**William's POV**

I was sitting on the jocks table in the Saltwaters High school's **(AN: can't think of a good high school name..)** cafeteria.

There she is.

I looked over to the other table near is. I had a crush on one one of the girls there. Her name is Annabeth Chase, the captain of the Volleyball team, Captain of the Science Geeks and top student of Saltwaters High School.

You see, she's not like other girls. She is quiet and mysterious. Every summer, she goes to a mysterious summer camp which no one knows except Katie Gardiner, who is one of Annie's Best friends.

Whenever I go by, girls would swoon except her and Katie. I'm currently planning on asking her out later after school.

I turned to my buddies.

"Hey guys, meet me after school at the parking lot. I'm planning on asking Annabeth Chase out."

My buddies high-fived me and gave me fist bumps.

"You go dude! Make her yours! I'm planning on asking Katie out too!" My best friend, Sebastian said.I grinned.

-skip to the parking lot- I opened the school doors and started running to the parking lot. I saw Annabeth there, reading a book.

I looked behind me to make sure Sebastian and my other buddies are there. I sighed. This is it Collins. You are gonna find out if Annabeth likes you or not.

I smiled to myself and walked towards her.

"Hey Annie." I called. She looked up and saw me.

She smiled. "Oh, hey Will." She said and turned back to her book.

I grinned. Oh she so likes me.

I went closer to her and said, "You know Annie I reall-"

But before I could say the next word, two cars comes speeding up.

One was a sea-green maserati spyder and the other was a golden ferrari.

They both parked near Annabeth and I.

When the door of the spyder opened, a tall guy about 6'3 came out.

He had jet-black, untamed hair and sea-green eyes, almost like the car.

He was also very muscular and had a tan skin complexion that looks like he lives in a beach.

The other doors opened and a cute girl with spiky raven black hair came out.

She, unlike the other guy had electic blue eyes that almost like it had lightning bolts in them.

Another guy came out but he was shorter than the muscular guy.

He had silky black hair and dark eyes that almost looks like a pit.

His skin complexion was very pale. The other car's driver door opened up and a mischevious looking guy came out.

That guy was tall but not as tall as the first guy.

He had wavy dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

The door beside the driver opened and out came a guy that looks exactly like the other guy but one inch shorter.

All off them walked towards Katie and Annabeth.

The tall and muscular one walked fast to Annabeth and the driver of the other car walked fast to Katie.

Both of them grabbed them and pulled the in for a hug.

My heart slowly broked when I saw the tall guy kissing Annabeth's cheek.

Were they dating? I hope not. I cleared my throat.

Annabeth looked at me and said,"Will, this is my boyfriend Percy. Seaweed-Brain, this is Will."

My jaw dropped. I almost felt tears on my eyes but I managed to hold them back.

"Oh." Was my oh so mighty answer.

"I-I gotta go." I ran away from the kissing couple. I wiped my tears with my jacket. That is how I met Annie's boyfriend. And it wasn't me.

**\- Oh I feel sorry for Will... Hope you guys like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-Casey Anderson

**Casey's POV**

Do you know what it's like when you like someone but that certain someone likes someone else?

Well, I experience it last week.

-flashback- I was sitting in homeroom. I was listening to Mr Blofis (no kidding. That's his last name) about Greek Myths and stuff. Honestly, I don't hate school, I just hate the lessons.

I looked beside me and saw my best friend Percy Jackson. I shiver when I think of him. He is so hot! He has jet-black hair, gorgeous sea-green eyes and muscular tan body.

I sighed. I know he likes me. Whenever I go near him, he smiles.

But I'm still waiting for him to ask me out.

"Ok class, there is only 15 more minutes till the end of school. Just do whatever you want now. Oh, but no going out."

Mr Blofis said. I smiled.

He's one of the most nicest teachers in Goode.

"Hey Casey," I turned to Percy. "wanna go to my house today? You could meet some of my camp friends."

There it is. That camp again.

Percy mentions that camp in some of our conversations, but he never really continues to describe it.

I only heard that it was for kids diagnosed with ADD Dyslexia or both.

I nodded. "Sure." He grins and starts to doodle something on a piece of paper.

Ooo I wonder if he's gonna ask me out by writing a love letter or whatever.

Just then, the bell rung. Everyone rushed to go outside and enjoy the weekend as quickly as possible.

-time laspe- I waited for Percy to get his car on the front steps of Goode High.

I suddenly saw a sea-green car that almost looks like waves were in it.

When I looked at the drivers seat I saw.. "Percy?" Percy grinned widely.

"You like it?" I nodded rapidly. I got in the car as fast as I could.

As we got near the Blofis/Jackson apartment, I started hearing Green Day and loud shouts.

Percy parked the car in the parking lot of the apartment where he stayed.

"C'mon. Let's hurry. I don't want my cousin, Thalia killing Nico."

I smiled. Nico was a cute 13 year old that was somehow related to Percy.

As we got on the 5th floor of the Apartment building **(AN: idk what floor their apartment was in.. lolz)** Percy got his keys from his back pocket and opened a door.

"Stolls! Give me back my bows and arrows!" A voice yelled.

I flinched. That voice was strong and filled with power that it made me want to hide in a rock and bury myself to death.

I saw two brothers, i think, confronting a punk girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"W-we didn't steal it, right dear brother Connor?"

The tall one protested. The shorter one nodded.

"Y-yes dear brother. I-I got to do a thing in the, ugh, place."

With that, the two brothers ran away from the punk girl who was smoking (i mean really smoking) Percy laughed.

"C'mon guys, just give Pinecone face her bow and arrows."

Connor and his..twin? nodded, saluted and got a silver hockey stick from their backs.

"Here ya go lady Thalia. Now we have to do the-" "-thing in the-" "-place."

They both grinned and rushed out of the room. Percy rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey people! Come meet Casey!" A lot of teens from ages 13-19 came rushing in the living room.

One was a beautiful blonde girl with princess locks and stormy grey eyes. I was instantly jealous.

Why can't I be as pretty as her?

"Guys, meet Casey Anderson my school friend." I winced when he said 'friend'.

Then he turned to me. "Casey, meet my camp friends."

I exchanged 'heys' and 'sups' with them.

He grinned and walked over to the pretty blonde.

"Oh and this is my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

My jaw dropped, tears were threatening to fall and my heart was shattering.

"I-I gotta go. I remembered that I have to go to, ugh, somewhere. Bye."

I rushed out of the room and hailed a taxi.

While riding the taxi to my house, I cried.

It was so heartbreaking seeing someone you like, liking someone else.** (AN: lol I know. dramatic.. -_-)** _Why couldn't he just dump her and go out with me?_ I thought. _Why does the world hate me so much?_


	3. Chapter 3-Kyle O'Connor

Kyle's POV

Hi, I'm Kyle O'Connor. Captain of Middletowne High School's Football, Soccer, Basketball and Swimteam.

I'm also a ladies' man.

Girls would swoon when I walk past them in the hallways.

Everyone except for one certain girl.

Piper Mclean. Yes, THE Piper Mclean.

Oh god she's beautiful, with her choppy brown hair, colorful eyes and dark skin complexion and did I mention her father is a famous movie star? She's easily the most hottest girl in my high school!

I've been trying to get her to go out with me, but she always refuses and uses her fake boyfriend excuse on me.

So I was outside her lockers, attempting to use my charm on her.

"So Pipes, you doin' anything tonight?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, accutally. I'm hanging out with my camp friends and boyfriend."

I smirked. "C'mon babe. I know you're playing hard to get. Drop the fake boyfriend act now."

Piper turned red. Not the embarrased red, the furious red.

"My Jason isn't fake!"

Heh, so Jason's her fake boyfriend's name eh?

"C'mon Pipes. Every-"

But before I could continue, Piper slapped me across the cheek causing me to land on my butt.

"Oow." I moaned.

Piper glared at me and left.

She so likes me.

So I'm here on the parking lot of Middletowne High School, waiting for Piper.

I saw her walking out of the school with a bunch of her friends with her.

I grinned and started running over to where they were.

"Hey there Pipes." I said with a flirty smile.

She groaned and glared at me.

"What now O'Connor?" I smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and faced me.

"No." She looked behind me and smiled a bit.

I smirked. "C'mon babe. You know you want to."

"Ahem." Someone said from behind me.

I turned and saw a tall guy about 6'3 glaring at me.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

I practically choked. "Y-your girlfriend?"

I turned to Piper."You're joking. You're not really dating this..Thing, are you not?"

Piper glared hard at me and if she hadn't stopped three seconds after, I'd be dead.

"I am and I'm proud of it." She smiled and quickly took her place beside the dude. "Come on, the others are waiting in the van. " Piper grinned. "Really? Let's go!" And that's how I met Piper McLean's boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4-Zeke Sanders

Disclaimer: owns pjo..

Rick: no.

me: ehhh I only own my ocs. .. -sobs-

Zeke Sanders' POV

Hey. I'm Zeke Sanders.

Official nerd of Sunnyside High School in Texas. I have sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed to the right side of my head, hazel brown eyes and pale skin. I'm also scrawny which makes me weaker than the other boys in the school.

"Hey Zekie!" Someone called.

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Joe Brown, jock and king of the school. At least thats what he says. "Where's my home work, Sanders?"

he asked with a smirk on his face. I gulped and replied shivering. "U-m W-w-well. I-i-i'm done it, Joe. B-but I-"

"So you're not finished it?!" He yelled straight at my face.

His friends behind him snickered. "No-no! I-I'm done it. I-i just ne-"

Before I could finished, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

His punch was so hard it almost made me spit out my guts.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. It looked like Joe heard it too and turned to where the voice came from. A scrawny, yet good looking guy was standing looked like a latino santa's elf with curly wavy dark brown hair, brownish hazel eyes.

"What do you think you're doing." He said angrily.

Joe smirked stood up and walked to the guy. "What do you want scrawny?"

The guy spit his gum out of his mouth to the ground. "Pick on somebody your own size." Joe chuckled. "Like you?"

He swung an arm to the boy's stomach, but surprisingly he blocked it. "What?! Let me go!" The boy smirked and punched Joe's face. After listening to Joe's nose crack, he turned to Joe's buddies.

"Who's next?" No one said anything. The guy smirked and walked away, whistling a happy tune.

-time lapse-

Rumors spilled quickly about a scrawny kid punching the lights out of Joe. I learned that the guy's name was Leo Valdez and was almost arrested for burning a car down.

Today, I was walking home from my last period and saw Joe, his friends and Leo alone in the front doors.

"Well if it isn't Lion." Leo smiled. "Thanks. Lions are strong and fierce aren't they? That means I am too."

Joe glared at him. "That's not what I meant loser! What are you doing all alone here? Waiting for your 'friends'?"

"Acctually, yes." Joe laughed. "Yeah right. Bet you're just making that up."

Leo shooked his head. "Nope. Here they come right now!" 4 cars came rolling up the parking lot.

One was a seagreen masersti spyder, the other was a electric blue ferrari, another one was a bloody red mustang and the last one was a pearly white mustang.

Once they parked, out came model-like teenagers.

From the spyder came out a tanned muscular guy with jet black hair and seagreen eyes.

The other was a girl with blonde princess hair and stormy grey eyes.

From the blue ferrari was a blonde tanned guy with electric blue eyes, a hot girl with tanned skin and colorful eyes, a girl with raven black hair and electric blue eyes.

From the red mustang was a buff guy with black hairand brown eyes, a girl with dark skin, frizzy dark brown hair and golden eyes. A pale guy with black hair and pale skin.

And from the pearly white mustang was a girl with light brown hair and caramel brown eyes.

Leo smiled and gestured then to come.

"Joe these are my friends and girlfriend Calyspo."

Joe's jaws drop. "N-no way," he pointed a finger a Calyspo.

"sh-she can't be your girlfriend! How could a scrawny weak kid like you get a girlfriend? !"

Leo shrugged. "All the girls love me."

Calyspo punched him playfully.

Leo kissed her.

The guy with electric blue eyes glared at Joe. "So you're the guy that keeps on bullying our friend?"

Joe whimpered at the glare. "Y-yeah. So?" The guy with sea green eyes went forward.

"If you do it again, I would rip your head off and feed it to lions." The girl with stormy gray eyes held him back.

"Percy. Don't." Leo went beside Percy and said, "It's okay, man. I survived it. We have to go now. See ya Joe!" Then he noticed me. "Bye Zeke! " I waved goodbye. That's how I learnt that you don't have to be popular to get friends


	5. Chapter 5-Julie Lanterns

**Mortals (and other people) Meet Demigods**

**Julie Lanterns**

**Julie's POV**

Hi I'm Julie Lanterns. I'm 17 years old and I go to Goode High School. I have long blonde hair and bluish grey eyes. My friends and I were just entering the school's entrance. We were all talking about school and jobs and all that crap. That is, until the subject of crushes came on.

"Taylor is totally crushing on Steven R. McQueen," Lucas Lee told us wiggling his eyebrows at his twin sister, Taylor Lee. Taylor blushed and looked down at her coffee cup she was holding.

"What? I can have a crush on a celebrity right? Doesn't everyone have one," her eyes then lit up and her frown morphed into an evil green, "like you have with Nina Dobrev."

Lucas turned as red as an apple. I giggled and turned to Percy.

"What about you, Perce?" Pointing my coffee cup at him.

"Huh, what?" His green eyes were all confused and look a little lost, "oh crushes. Well there are some people who I want to crush. Like... Georgia McEvans."

Georgia McEvans is the biggest, sluttiest bitch in the whole wide school and is known as the Queen Bee (AN: no offence to those awesome Georgia's out there! I just wanted this Georgia to sound bitchy and all.) She flirts with a Percy all the time and is currently dating 3 guys. Stewart Jepsen a basketball jock, Lance Markus a cute computer geek and Zach Gillis a mysterious loner.

Lucas scoffed, "Pfft. Everyone wants to destroy Georgie McBitchy." Taylor smiled.

"Here's a thought."

I smirked, "Mmm, I'll help." With that, both of us bumped our coffees together. You see, everyone hates Georgia. I hate her because of her selfish and snobbish attitude and that's not all, it's because she likes Percy. I also like Percy, there I said it. Maybe I also love him. With his beautiful sea-green eyes, ruffled and messy black hair and his gorgeous tan body. His personality is cute too. He's nice, kind, caring and selfless. Alright, I'm in love with this guy.

"Hey Julie?" A finger snap suddenly cut me off of my daydream. I shook my head and noticed two pairs of green eyes staring at me.

"You were day-dreamin. Lucas and Taylor left already," He said, "we better get to class before Mr Boring gives us detention again." I blushed and nodded as both of us ran to the boring teacher's class room

I waited outside at the parking lot for my friends.

"Well, if it isn't Julie Lanters." I turned to find Georgia smirking at me, her face was painted with makeup. I scrunched my eyebrow together.

"It is Julie Lanterns-"

"-of the Readers and Writers group." I paused for a sec and rolled my eyes.

"It is Julie from the Reader and Writers group." Georgie glared at me and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, rubbing my cheek. Her crew behind her laughed. Georgia then kicked me in the atomic and kicked me again in the head. Her crew continued laughing and one of them was also recording it.

"What are you going to do now, Lanterns?"

"Oh I think.. She will call to her friend and make him beat. You. Up." Georgie turned around and saw 3 teenagers. One girl had raven black hair, bright blue electrical eyes and pale skin with freckles. She also had a circlet on her head which didn't really match her goth look. Another girl beside her hand silky blonde hair and calculating grey eyes which seems to scan your whole body finding your weakness. The last person was a boy who looked emo. He had black hair and eyes that looked like a pit that was staring into your souls.

"Who are you?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Georgie shrieked. The bright blue yes girl glared at her, her eyes poking daggers into her flesh.

"What are you doing with her?" She asked nicely but almost angrily. Georgie scoffed.

"I-I'm just showing her who's the queen of this school." Georgie walked closer to the girl and tower her like 3 inches, "so if I were you, I'd go back to your little play den, dig a hole and die."

Her crew 'oohed' and laughed at the girl. They both stared at each other for a minute until the blue eyes girl laughed along with the two beside her.

"Oooo I'm so scared," the blue eyed girl exclaimed, "I think I should got get my blanky and cry!"

The other two beside her laughed. I literally saw smoke coming out of Georgie's ears.

"My daddy will her about this!" She stomped off with her crew behind her.

"What?" The blonde shouted after her, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

The three laughed a bit and looked at me. "Hey, you okay?" The dark eyed guy asked. I nodded.

"Okay. Got a bruise or two, but I'm fine."

"I'm Thalia." The blue eyed girl introduced herself and held out her hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Nico di Angelo"

I smiled, "I'm Julie Lanterns. I haven't seen you guys around here. Are you new?" Annabeth shook hear head.

"Nope, we're here to pick someone up." She looked up and smiled. "And here he comes." She pointed behind me, so I turned around and saw a hot figure running. It was Percy.

"Finally!" Annabeth said and walked towards Percy.

"What took you so long Seaweed Brain?" Percy smiled and did the last thing that I was expecting. He kissed her.

"I wanted extra credit so Mr Xavier my History Teacher gave me an essay to do." Annabeth smiled.

"Don't make me do it for you." Percy chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. I think I could handle it." Percy then turned to me.

"Oh hey Julie. Didn't see you there." I nodded.

"Hi Percy, I-"

"Come on let's go," Thalia told looking into a weird phone that I didn't recognize. Her eyes are filled with worry and regret, "Piper just texted me that Leo is gonna do the hula again in about 30 minutes from now!"

Percy's eyes widened and quickly carried Annabeth bridal style.

"Let's go!" They all ran towards a sea green mustang with wavy designs. Annabeth shrieked and giggled.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain!"

Percy grinned, "In your dreams, Wise Girl!" I just watched the two. They seem completely in love. I smiled and wondered if one day I would get an epic love like that.


	6. Chapter 6-Jake Keith

**Jack Keith's POV **

Hello. I'm Jack Keith. I have brownish auburn hair, bright green eyes and my skin complexion is so pale I look like someone from a horror movie. My friends and I were talking about senior prom in a Starbucks place and also talking about who was taking who.

"Sebastian, would you be my date to Senior Prom?" My best bud Jamie Colts said. Sebastian Roberts smiled and nodded.

"Okay James." Oh I almost forgot to mention that they're both gay but they don't keep it a secret like some other dudes. Lily Lyles beside me looked at her watch and excuse herself and went outside to her care. Tom Miles smiled and looked at Laura Senter beside him.

"Laura, would you be my date to senior prom?" Laura giggled and kissed Tom's cheek.

"Of course, Tommy." Tom smirked and looked at me. I gulped and glanced at the beautiful girl beside me. Annabeth Chase, a beautiful hot nerd with calculating grey eyes, beautiful princess blonde curls and tan skin.

"I- um.. A-Annabeth," Annabeth smiled and looked at. me, "Um would you like to, um-"

Annabeth felt a vibrate on her lap and picked up her phone.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go now. My friend Thalia is at my house now. Bye!" I frowned and watched her run off to her car and driving away. Tom smiled,

"Don't worry, dude. You could ask her to dance tomorrow at prom. I bet she doesn't have a date yet." I nodded and got up and walked over to my car.

Tonight is the night I will confess my feelings to Annabeth. I looked at myself at the mirror and smirked.

"Hello gorgeous." I whispered to myself. I grabbed my car keys and hopped on to my (insert car name here). I drove to prom and got parked my car. I got out and went towards the school gym. I saw lots of beautiful girls there with handsome dates. I sighed and made my way to a certain blonde headed girl. Wow, she looked 100x beautiful as she was before. She wore a floor length sea-green dress that shone in the lights. There was a small amount of makeup on her face and her hair was curly and bounced off her shoulders.

Suddenly the DJ said, "Alright, let's slow things down a bit." A slow song started and I suddenly recognized it. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Annabeth." She pointed her eyes at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey Jake. You look great!" I smiled. Sheepishly and held out my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry Jake, I don't feel like dancing." My heart broke.

"Um okay." She nodded and just stood there rubbing her arms. Suddenly, the gym doors opened and in came a drop dead gorgeous guy. No, I'm not gay but I swear if I were a girl I would definitely date his guy. The dude had jet black hair, sea green eyes and a not very fake tan. He also had a smile that made some girls faint. Annabeth was swooning over the guy same with all the other girls. What's so great about a guy that she just saw? The guy looked around the gym and his eyes landed on Annabeth. He grinned and started walking towards her.

"Hello there gorgeous. I'm just wondering, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Annabeth smirked at the guy.

"No, but it will hurt when I flip you over." Yeah, go Annie. Show him what you can do girl. The guy chuckled which made my face go red in anger.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I just have to walk by again?" The nerve of this guy! Don't worry Annabeth, I'll save you.

"Excuse me sir, but who do you think you are tryin g to seduce miss Chase here?" I asked glaring at the guy with my fist clenched. The guy smirked.

"Oh just leave us alone buddy."

"No. I think you should leave US alone." I was really angry at this guy how. I threw a punch at him but surprisingly he caught my fist and lowered me to the ground.

"Dude, I don't want to hurt you. Annabeth's my date and my girlfriend." I coughed and my eyes widened in surprise. I looked at Annabeth and managed to say, "is it true?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, Jake. It is true. Now Percy, leave him alone." 'Percy' let go of me leaving me clutching my arms on the floor.

"See you later Jake," He held out his hand to Annabeth and smiled, "May I have this dance?"

Annabeth blushed slightly and smiled back. "Of course."

We'll I guess I don't get my happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7-Louis Oakley

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN! This chapter is for you :)

**Louis Oakley**

When you first arrive in a random place without knowing anyone there, aren't you suppose to feel welcome? I certainly do not. I'm Louis Oakley Son of Hermes. I first arrived in Camp Half Blood yesterday, August 17. So there I was walking around camp, I noticed an extremely hot girl exiting the Athena cabin with some books in her arms. Typical Athena children. I smirked flirtatiously at her and started walking to her direction.

"Hello." I greeted her seductively. She turned to me, making her golden hair fly, glaring.

"Something you need?"

"Yes actually. I just arrived her so I was wondering if you could show me around?" She shook her head and walked away. I quickly followed her.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to meet someone." I stretched my body and smiled at her.

"Nice, hope you don't mind if I tag along." She stopped and glared daggers at me again. Her grey eyes look like a storm with lightning in them.

"I do mind. It's very important, so if you'll excuse me." She walked away slightly faster this time running into a girl with frizzy hair and golden eyes. I watched as the two laughed and walked away together. I sighed and looked around for other pretty girls. My eyes landed on a brunette near the Zeus' cabin talking to a guy with awesome muscles. I grinned. So many girls to play with around here. I ran over to them feeling the wind brush through my face.

"Hi." I greeted them. They both glanced at me, but continued back to talking.

"Uh I was wondering if you could show me the rest of camp. I just arrived here yesterday." I told the pretty brunette. The dude smiled and said, "Sure."

I raised my eyebrows at the guy. "Uh, I believe I was speaking to this lovely lady over here."

I grabbed her hand and softly kissed the top. The guy's face was slowly turning into a shade of red. The brunette'a kaleidoscope eyes glared at me.

"Hun, maybe you should find another tour guide." I frowned and suddenly saw the guy's hand on the brunette's waist. I shrugged my shoulders.

"O-okay." I walked away from them looking back twice and still found them talking. What's with people here and talking? Can't they use cellphones or laptops or even iPads or something?

It was evening about 7:26 PM. The sky was turning darker and everyone started going towards the beach with party supplies. I'm in the Hermes Cabin, already in my PJ's. I found my two half brothers and half sister Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll and Janice Steele packing fireworks, party favours and party hats in 2 duffle-bags. I got off my bunk and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" I asked.

"We're packing for a birthday party at the beach." Connor said without even looking up to me. Travis stopped packing and checked his HI-Phone (Hephaestus Industries).

"Yo Connor! It's already 7:30. We better hurry!" Travis grabbed one of the duffle bags and headed out the door. Janice followed him while carrying a small backpack. Connor quickly closed the bag and headed off to the beach. I started thinking. You don't need to get invited to a party here right? Everyone is practically invited. I changed into some pants, a black shirt with a black hoodie and my J's. I grabbed my HI-Phone (everyone gets theses for 10 drachmas in the Camp Store just got one today) and ran all the way to the beach. Being a son of Hermes, I don't need training to run fast. It's one of the gifts I get from my father. When I arrive there, I saw flickering blue lights, everyone was wearing blue, including Mr D and Chiron and almost all the food there were blue. The sand was even blue! I looked around confused until I saw the black haired girl who looked like she was from the Ares cabin drinking a bottle of freaking blue cherry coke. I walked towards her and asked, "Hey. What's going on here?"

The girl looked about 14 and turned to me.

"Didn't you know? It's Percy Jackson birthday." Percy Jackson?! PERCY JACKSON?! That guy was from my school Goode High. He was such a loser there. I was friends with the guy who bullies him so I should know that he's a total ass, loser and a jerk. My jaw dropped.

"Uhm. P-Percy Jackson?" I asked making sure I heard her correct. Maybe she just said Peter Johnson or Perry Jameson. The girl smirked.

"Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon." My mind just slowly processed that. Percy Loser Jackson was a hero?! That's impossible.

"Um okay," I told the girl, "thanks." The girl nodded and went back to drinking her bottle. I looked around some more and saw a table with 10 people sitting there. I recognize the blonde girl, the frizzy haired girl, the brunette and the guy who was talking to the brunette. There I saw him. Percy freaking Jackson. He was laughing with his eyes filled with happiness and love. He was more of an emo in school who talked to no one but himself. I had never seen this side of him.


	8. Chapter 8-Angeline and Bethany

My face broke into a scowl as I saw the three most popular teens in my school. Garret White, Kat Winters and Amaya Sunstone. The three people that I hate in the entire world. I don't know them, that's for sure, but they seem mean and snobbish like all the populars. Garret seems like a player to me with his hot dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes with splashes of green in it. And he probably bought some tabloids with that muscular body of his. Most girls in the school want to date him and all, he probably slept with every girl in school (except me and my best friend Bethany). Kat on the other hand is okay I guess. She's quiet and all but I bet under that adorable kitten face is the face of a ferocious wolf that bullies us non-populars. Her long wavy dark brown hair with purple tips and green eyes make her look like a snobbish whore which I bet she is. Lastly, Amaya. She's a really weird one I guess. She had orange eyes that looked like it could burst into flames any second and waist long blonde hair. Her orange eyes amuses me. I mean, who the hell has orange eyes? Seriously. Anyway, it was after school and the three were walking down the hall way while my friend Bethany and I were putting our books away. Bethany made a dirty face at the three when their backs were turned to us.

"Ugh. I know right." I said disgusted at the sight of the populars. Bethany and I hated the popular people since our freshman year. We had our experiences with dating popular guys. But, we don't like to talk about it. In fact, it never came up in any of our conversations. Bethany finished putting her books in her locker and shut it and turned to look at me.

"So, wanna go to Starbucks today?" I nodded and closed my locker. "Okay."

Bethany and I were sitting on one of the booths in a Starbucks shop when in came Garret, Kat, Amaya and 4 other people that I don't know. They were surely not one of the other populars in our school.

"Hey Garret. Let's sit over there with those two lovely ladies." The short scrawny guy said winking at our direction. Garret's brown eyes landed on our booth and shook his head.

"No way, Valdez. C'mon let's go on that table." They all walked their way to the large table just beside us and sat down on the chair.

"Hey Wise-Girl. Want anything?" A green eyed hottie asked a beautiful blonde.

"Yeah, can you get me a blue-berry muffin with a cappuccino, Seaweed Brain?" The hottie smiled and pecked the blonde's cheek before heading to the counter. Dang, the guy's taken.

"Good afternoon," The guys started looking at the cashier, "Do you have any blue blue-berry muffins?" He asked. The cashier stared at him looking confused.

"Never mind. Can you get me a blue cappuccino though?" Again, the cashier stared at him. He sighed in defeat and just told the cashier to get him normal cappuccino.

Back at their table, a Gothic guy sat down beside Amaya locking their hands together. Garret was with the hottie laughing and pushing each other, knocking some displays down. Amaya, Kat and the blonde started a conversation in... Chinese? Alright these people are down-right weird.

"Hey Angeline," Bethany said snapping her fingers in-front of me, "You still with me?"

I shook my head and looked at Bethany.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Bethany nodded.

"My parents were fighting again last night. I had to stay with my Aunt." I nodded.

"No wonder you didn't answer your house phone." Bethany smiled weakly.

"Heheh." She glanced at the table beside us and saw the chairs filled and the people on it were laughing with coffee cups in their hands. Garret didn't seem so playerish here. He still is a bit cocky though. Kat, wow, she's being nice to people. I never knew populars were... nice. Popular and Nice doesn't mix actually. Why the hell is Kat being nice?! Amaya... Why the hell is she kissing the Gothic dude? Seriously.

"Hey! At least I actually stayed faithful to her!" Garret protested out loud, loud enough for me to hear. What did he mean faithful?

"She broke my heart a million times, dude!" The hottie chuckled.

"Well, she didn't deserve you anyways. You deserved so much better." Garret nodded and crossed his arms.

"Oh Kat, Katie told me to tell you that she wanted to thank you for taking care of her little sister." Kat smiled warmly and nodded. Oh my God there is something wrong here. Kat isn't suppose to be nice. The goth checked his watch on his wrist and got up.

"Uh sorry guys. I have to meet Hazel and Frank in CJ in 5 minutes. Toodles!" He quickly pecked Amaya on the lips and ran out of the shop. I thought Amaya had like 15 boyfriends. Wait till that guy finds out.

"Wow. So you and Nico, eh?" The blonde said, winking at Amaya. Amaya blushed a weird shade of red and nodded.

"You seem pretty official." Kat told Amaya, after sipping her coffee cup.

"Yeah. I guess." She finished with a silent giggle.

"Uhh Angeline!" I shook my head and took my eyes from the table and glued it at Bethany.

"Y-yeah?" Bethany smirked and glanced at table.

"Eavesdropping again? I thought that was my activity not yours." I giggled and got up.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow?" Bethany nodded and also got up.

"Yeah. I have to go anyways. I need to rush home and make sure mom doesn't throw dad out their bedroom window." I smiled as she rushed outside and hailed for a taxi. I looked back to the table and found them laughing again and the three populars had warm smiled on their faces. I never knew populars could be... Nice. Is the word nice getting really annoying?


	9. Chapter 9 - Trinity Cortez

**Follow me on Wattpad! I mostly upload faster there :3 If you don't follow me, you're missing out! DauntlessHybrid555**

Annabeth's hands were gripped onto her books until her knuckles turned white. Her curly blonde princess hair bounced from her shoulders all the way to her back. She dragged herself all the way to the parking lot where she had to wait for Percy. But then _they _came. Trinity Cortez, the Queen Bee of the School and her little minions behind her. Trinity wore an evil, smug grin when she saw Annabeth sitting standing near a lamp pole. Her designer heels were making those _click-clack _as she approach the blonde. She flipped her dark brown hair dramatically when she saw some jocks at the corner. The jocks winked at her and continued their conversation. Annabeth groaned silently when she felt the presence of the slut.

"Well if it isn't Anna-_bitch._" Trinity greeted her with her high squeaky voice, "waiting for your mom to pick you up? Oh wait. You don't have one!"

Trinity's 'friends' giggled and laughed behind her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the dark haired witch.

"What is up with your hair," Abby, Trinity's best friend said disgustingly, "Are they made of string cheese?"

They continued to laugh until a sweet car rolled into the parking lot. It was a beautiful maserati spyder the color of blue and green mixed together. The hood had a picture of an owl, gripping a blue trident with waters of water flowed from behind. Trinity spotted the car and her jaw slightly dropped. From the car, out came the most gorgeous hunk of a guy she had ever seen. He was tall, but not freakishly tall. He had dark black hair which looked like it hadn't been combed in days. His eyes were covered with dark shades, but Trinity could tell that they were beautiful. He wore a purple hoodie with an orange shirt underneath. The hunk scanned the school grounds until his eyes landed on… Annabeth. Annabeth had her head in an architecture book, and she looked so fascinated. The hunk smirked and started walking towards her. Trinity turned to her gals and started fixing her clothes, hair and lipstick. She turned to the hunk with a flirty smile and walked towards him.

"Hello, handsome. You, me tonight at the movies at 7 and my house at 8." She winked expecting the guy to blush and agree. Except, he didn't. Trinity could feel him rolling his eyes and shoving her out of the way walking towards Annabeth.

"Hey! Wait!" Trinity cried at him. The hunk put his hands in his pockets and smirked at Annabeth. "Hey. I lost my number. Could I have yours?" Annabeth looked up from her book and had a shocked look on her face.

"Percy?" The guy, 'Percy', took off his shades and smiled warmly at Annabeth. Trinity saw his beautiful eyes. They were blue and green mixed together. The colors swirled around his eyes like a whirlpool in the ocean.

"Hi Wise-Girl." Annabeth dropped her books and hugged Percy tightly, which he returned. Trinity stomped her way to the hugging teenagers and glared at Annabeth.

"Hey! Get lost, Anna-bitch. He's mine!"

"Don't talk to my Annabeth like that!" Percy yelled at her. Trinity frowned and scoffed.

"Pfft, she's a bitch. Why would you want to hang with her?" Percy raised a brow.

"She's he bitch? Please, if you ask me, you're the bitch. I bet you have slept with ever guy in this school and dumped them the next day." Trinty glared at Percy and huffed away, with her clique behind her. Percy smiled at Annabeth and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on. Leo is throwing a party cause Calypso came back." Annabeth's eye widened.

"He found Calypso? Finally, he could stop cock-blocking us in our 'moments'." Percy chuckled and picked up Annabeth's books on the ground. He then led her to his Spyder and sped off the Camp Half Blood.


	10. Chapter 10-Sonja Martin

**HAPPY ADVANCE HALLOWEEN DEMIGODS! **

Hey I'm Sonja Martin! I'm a normal student here in Goode High. Since it's almost time for Halloween, it's time to plan for the dance. The Halloween Dances here are really exciting. Even students from other schools come. Especially if I was the one to plan it. So here I am, in the gym, scolding at jocks who weren't helping with the decorating.

"Tyler! I told you. You and Dylan should attach the streamers to the bleachers." I demanded the dark headed jock who laughed along with is buddy Dylan. I rolled my eyes and went to check on the food. I walked over to Damon Bennett, the Football captain.

"Hey Bennett, I told you to check on the food." Damon rolled his eyes and ignored me. "Damon!"

"Fine, Martin. Whatever you say." He stood up and walked lazily towards the hallways. I groaned. This party isn't gonna be the best.

"Hey Sonja!" A voice rang in my ear. I turned around and saw. Omg. Percy Jackson. He was running towards me, his jet-black hair flying and his sea-green eyes shone with happiness. He was smiling. At me. Holy #$!.

"Uhhh, hi Percy." I greeted him, fluttering my eyes a little. He smirked, and I swear my heart fluttered like a butterfly.

"I was wondering if I could help. Oh and my friend Leo too." He turned his head and shouted, "COME ON LEO!"

A cute looking short guy entered the gym. He had a tool belt around his waist. He had curly black hair, and his brown eyes were jumping with happiness. He ran towards us and waved at me. "Hi! I'm Leo." I nodded.

"I'm Sonja. So you guys wanna help?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah. That's what I told you." I blushed a bright pink.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you, Percy, help with the drinks over there?" I pointed towards a table with an un-packed box of about 235 plastic cups, " And Leo you could help those two dorks."

I pointed at Tyler and Dylan who were both slapping each other with balloons. Percy chuckled.

"Good. Leo would fit in with those two." Leo playfully punched Percy who punched him back.

Finally. The decorating was done and the drinks and food were perfect. All because of Leo and Percy. Leo got some pretty wicked decorations for the party. Scary looking balloons, spider-webs that almost looked real and freaky monster faces on the walls. Percy made really tasty punch that was almost heavenly. The only problem was that it was blue. It was okay though. The party will be really successful. I arrived at the Party, 15 minutes early with my witch costume. Pointy hat and an ugly wart? No, I meant a witch of Hogwarts. I was dressed as Hermione. Oh, you. I double checked everything. 20 minutes into the party, the gym was already crowded. I saw lots of great costumes. But I personally liked Matt Crest's Ron Weasley costume. The DJ, Lil' Dino was busting some great music. It got everybody going. I looked around and noticed Percy and a group of kids whom I don't know. He was gripping on a real looking trident. I smiled and made my way to them. Oh my God. Percy was FREAKING shirtless. Holy #%! Well, he had a dark blue toga on. His beautiful, lean tan body turned me on! I would like to get some of him. I licked my lips seductively and say, "Hi Perce, Leo."

Percy grinned. "Hi Sonja! Sonja, these are my friends from my camp Jason, my cousin," He pointed to a blonde headed guy, who wore a superman costume, "Piper, his girlfriend,"

He pointed to a pretty brunette girl who wore a scare-crow costume, "Hazel,"

He pointed to a girl who wore a Hufflepuff robe, "Frank,"

He pointed to a guy who's face was painted green and his toned, buff body made him look like the Hulk, "my two cousins Nico and Thalia,"

He pointed to two kids who looked no older than 17. The guy wore a robe with a fake scythe and a scream mask and the girl wore a Katniss Everdeen costume with a fake bow and arrow. Well, I thought it was fake. "And finally, my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth."

My heart sunk. It felt like a Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries has ripped my chest open, ripped my heart apart and placed it back in. He pointed to a girl who wore a grey toga. She had a little make up on, her hair was golden and was done perfectly.

"Hey! You forgot me!" A high voice shrieked. I looked beside me and saw Leo, who had an iron-man costume on.

"Hello, Leo." I managed to squeak out. Leo grinned.

"Hello Sonja! This fish-breath forgot to introduce my beautiful girlfriend," He gestured to a girl who wore a Tris Prior costume. I knew because of the three birds near her shoulder. I nodded, smiling a bit.

"It was nice meeting you all. I-I have to go check on some things first." They all nodded at me and continued their conversation. I walked away from them, walking away from Percy who had his arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Matt. His ginger hair was falling to his eyes and his cute smile was crooked.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted jokingly. I wiped a few tears from my cheeks and smiled.

"Care to dance?" He asks. I nodded and accepted his hand. We both walked to the middle of the gym and danced, slowly to the song. I saw Percy and Annabeth beside us. Annabeth's head was on Percy's chest. Percy's hand was on her waist. Percy gently gave Annabeth a small kiss on her head. I think I knew who they were going as. Percy; Poseidon. Because of the Trident. Annabeth; Athena. Because of the fake owl that was she was holding before. I smiled. I guess I shouldn't be sad. I had my own Ron now. I looked up to Matt's bright blue eyes and gently kissed him on the cheek.

**Oh, her name is pronounced as "Son-ia"**


	11. Chapter 11-Carol Fitsburgh

**I wrote this story in my tumblr account. :P Follow me! I might make more meeting demigods one-shots in my tumblr. .com**

Carol Fitsburgh walked through the doors of Evergreen University. Carol's brown, straight hair flew as she rushed towards the main hall. As soon she enters, her friends Pamela Craig and Mellie Sebastianca ran to her with joyful, enthusiastic eyes. Mellie's blonde hair was tied into a long pony tail, some strands of blonde cascaded down her warm brown eyes. Pamela had a tannish, spanish skin tone and black hair. Her jade green eyes shone in excitement when she laid her eyes on Carol.

"Hey girls!" Carol greeted her two best friends. Pamela glanced at Mellie and giggled.

"We have terrific news!" Mellie announced as the three walked along the hallways, pushing past other students.

"Alright, what is it?" "A famous athlete is coming to visit our school!" Pamela and Mellie both squealed in exitment and started jumping up and down. Carol eyed her two friends as the three stood near the Marine Biology lab.

"Why do you guys care? I mean, sports is… sports right?"

"You don't get it Carol. It's the famous Percy Jackson!" Carol froze, her eyes wide open.

"Wh-what? Who's he?" The hall-way suddenly turned quiet, the students all turned to look at Carol with their jaws dropped. Sean Emeral walked towards Carol with a confused and angry look, "You don't know who Percy Jackson is?!"

Carol frowned, and scanned the hallway. All eyes turned to her with either angry or confused looks. "Umm. No..?"

"Percy Jackson is the hottest athlete ever! And he's only 20!" Mellie told her, "He has won 3 gold medals in a row in swimming. He has un-controlable black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He's every girl's dream!" Carol still looked confused. She hugged her notebooks, placing the cold surface of the books on her sweater.

"So when is this Jackson guy coming?" Pamela crossed her arms and smiled.

"This afternoon, right after lunch. He's going to the campus grounds signing some autographs with his team-mate Tucker Miles. " Carol nodded and the three headed to their first classes.

The hours flew by in a flash. Carol, Pamela and Mellie raced towards the grounds seeing other students standing around, feeling excited. Carol saw Annabeth Jackson, a super smart student and her tutor, sitting under the nearby trees. She had an opened book in her hands and she seemed very interested in it. Carol ignored Annabeth and suddenly heard a car, screeching to a stop.

"OMG, he's here!"

Carol had to plug her ears to keep her from going deaf. All the girls squealed while most of the guys cheered. Carol saw a stretch limo surrounded by guards. One of the guards walked to the back door and opened it. Out came the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He wore a black suit with an ocean blue tie. His midnight black hair was a mess, like he had never brushed it before. His sea-green eyes were bright, like his beautiful white smile. The girls starting attacking the guards just to get to the man.

_This must be Percy Jackson_, Carol thought seeing her best friends along with the other girls, trying to get to Jackson. A tall man scared the girls, and stood up straight.

"HEY LISTEN UP. MY GUARDS HERE WILL SET A TABLE SO YA'LL CAN GET YOUR STUPID PHOTOS SIGNED BY JACKSON AND HIS TEAM-MATE. PLEASE NO HARASSING WITH THE ATHLETES GOT THAT?!" The guards started getting a folded table towards the concrete and chairs. Jackson, and another guy about 3 inch shorter than him with the same appearance sat on the chairs and took out markers. The other girls looked like they were about to faint. They held posters, paper and notebooks when they got in a line. She saw Annabeth lifting her head up towards the table with an amused smirk. She shook her head while chuckling and went back to her book. When it was Pamela and Mellie's turn, Percy stopped signing papers when he saw Annabeth sitting under a tree.

"Excuse me." Percy told Pamela as she set her poster on the table. Pamela nodded, confused. Percy took off his tux, folded the sleeves and ran towards Annabeth, his tie and hair flying. Percy slowed down as he got near her. Percy leaned against the tree and said something. Annabeth looked up, her eyes on Percy. She stood up, grinning and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Percy's hand rested on her waist.

"What is that bitch doing to my future boyfriend?!" A popular chick, Charlotte Fletcher demanded. Percy pulled away from the hug and kissed Annabeth right on the lips. Some girls cooed at the sight of the couple, but some gagged and scoffed. Percy smiled as they both broke away from the kiss. Annabeth told Percy something and Percy replied back. Percy waved Annabeth a good bye and raced back to the table. Pamela had a shock look on her face as Percy signed her poster.

"Uh-um. Wh-what were you doing wit-with Annabeth?" Percy looked up, raising a brow.

"She's my wife." Oh, Carol thought, Annabeth _Jackson_ and Percy _Jackson_. Now that broke Pamela. She ran away, with her poster still left behind on the table. Percy stared at the running figure of the girl and shrugged. Carol reached to Pamela's poster and smiled a friendly smile at Percy.

"I'll give this to her." Percy nodded and greeted hi to the next person in line.


	12. Chapter 12-Laura Kings

I walked nervously towards Nico di Angelo. The dark, hot, emo boy of Clearwaters High. Hey, I'm Laura Kings. I'm a freshman here in Clearwaters, also known as the goth girl. Nico and I were perfect for each other. He and I were both emos/goths we both like the color black and we're both loners. Nico was this cute guy in my Greek class, about 5'10, silky black hair and dark pit-like eyes. For me, he was the human version of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. (AN: LOL) I'm obsessed with Greek Myths and a fluent speaker too. Anyways, I was walking towards Nico, my black converse brushing against the dusty floor. Nico was at the corner of the cafeteria, slowly drinking his diet coke. My mouth morphed into a bright smile. I felt my cheeks getting warmer as I moved closer to the dark headed boy.

"H-hi Nico." I greeted him shyly. He turned to look at me, his dark eyes piercing my soul. He grunted and continued on drinking his coke. I stood there awkwardly, my hands were in my pockets sweating like a pig out under the sun.

"So I was wondering if you-"

"No." He replied simply. I frowned.

"Y-you don't even know what I was gonna say." He closed his eyes and opened them, glaring at me.

"You were gonna ask me if I wanted to go to the movies. Answer is: no. No. Oh, did I mention no?" I huffed away from him.

I exited the school, pushing the metal doors roughly. I looked around for my mom and sighed, knowing she wasn't there. I sat down on the stair case and blew on my blonde hair whenever it fell on my face.  
"Hey Nics!" I looked up and saw a super hot blonde guy, waving at my direction. I looked at him, confused. Suddenly, Nico raced down the stair case towards the blonde dude. Blondie chuckled and spreaded his arms out. I thought they were gonna do some sort of guy-hug. But instead, Nico dropped his bag on the grass, wrapped his arms around the guy's neck while the guy spun him around. What the. The guy stopped spinning Nico and leaned in slowly. What in the name of. Nico leaned in too and captured his lips with his. Mind. Blown. What the hell? I didn't know Nico was gay! What the actual f*ck?


	13. Chapter 13-Jeremy Carisa

Working in a fast-food restaurant sucks. Especially McDonalds. I know what you're thinking. 'Why the hell is this person complaining? I'd kill to be surrounded by food!'. Nope, it's not that. I hated seeing the customers and their stupid requests. 'My fries are under-cooked!' 'my burger isn't tasty' 'my baby hated your ice-cream!'. Just shut the f*ck up! I mean seriously, you're just going to eat it, digest it and poop it out anyway.

"That would be $10.25, sir." I told the paying customer. An old man, mid 30's I guess with stringy black hair and dark black eyes, pulled out a leather black wallet and grabbed 15 bucks.

"Keep the change." He says. I nodded, thanking him. I managed a fake smile as the man walked away. I run my hands through my light brown hair and groaned silently, seeing a small kid licking the toy stand.

"Jer," My co-worker John Wallman says as he slaps his hands on the counter, surprising the nearby kid.

"I'm taking over the cashier now. Lionnel says that you should go to the drive-thru." I nodded and lazily walked to the drive-thru window. I put on the head-phones and suddenly heard a silent bell.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds," I greeted the unknown person lazily, "May I take your order?"

"One sec please." A deep voice answers. I rolled my eyes. These kinds of customers were irritating, making us wait. Why didn't they just think of their orders while in line?

"Can I get three happy meals, one big mac and a large pack of fries?" I typed down their orders on the cash register.

"Anything else, sir? Any drinks?"

"A large coke would be fine."

"That would be $17.50 dollars. Thanks for stopping by McDonalds." I heard the car drive away, rushing towards the window. I packed a large pack of fries and the big mac in one bag and 3 happy meals in another. I placed 6 packs of ketchup in the bags too. Seeing a black, shiny pick-up truck at the window, I carried the two bags and opened the window.

"Good morning. How are you today?" I noticed there were two men who were about 20 – 28 years old in the car with two children.

"We're good." The first man who was driving replies. He had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The man on the passenger's seat nodded, his black hair waving around. Two children, about 3 – 5 were giggling annoyingly at the back seat. I controlled my urge to yell shut up at the kids. I handed the bags over to them and the large cup of coke.

"Uncle Nico! Can I have my happy meal?" A young boy with black hair and stormy grey eyes asked politely.

"No! I want mine first!" The other kid, who was also a boy with blonde hair and warm brown eyes whined.

"Cole! Luke!" The man with black hair demanded, "Behave or I ain't giving you any!" The two kids shut their mouths (thankfully).

"Children of your wives?" I asked them, trying to sound polite. Blondie blushed, so did the black haired man.

"No actually. The one with grey eyes is my cousin's kid," Dark eyes says, "The blonde hair one is mine." Bright eyes cut in.

"And mine." I raised my eyebrows. What do they- Oh. OH!

"Um. Good for you!" I tell them. They both nodded and drove away, shouting and arguing about the food. Boy, that was weird.


	14. Chapter 14-Connor O'Connor

**Last Chapter was Solangelo XD not Jasico**

Hey, do you know that guy who was from earlier in the story? Kyle O'Connor? Guess what, I'm his fraternal twin brother, Connor O'Connor. Such a stupid name, like Philip Philips. I'm 16, single with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike my brother, I'm not the player type. Sure he's good at sports, has lots of girls all over him. But I am also good at sports, not that much girls though. I have very good grades, I'm mostly a B+ student. I have muscles like him, biceps and a 4 pack. Some girls i've dated described me as sweet, caring and protective. They dumped me anyway. I'm really ashamed of my brother. He must have taken 20 girls home in the past month. I just roll my eyes and ignore him. He probably got his personality from my dad. He was a real player too. But when he met mom, I guess he changed.

"Hey Connor. Make sure to wash my car before I go out with Elizabeth today." Kyle told me, running up the stairs. I was on the kitchen counter on my Macbook Air my dad got me for my birthday.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Or else!" He shouted. I sighed and got up from the laptop. I grabbed the car soap, a sponge and a clean towel. I ran outside to the garage and winced at the sun, hitting my eyes. I saw my brother's car parked on the drive-way with the garage door open. I placed the car soap, the sponge and the towel on a table and quickly took off my sweater. I got to work fast. I turned my head as I kept on wiping on the hood. There I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She was just on the front yard of a huge house beside mine. I paused, looking at her. She was watering her flowers and other plants. Her caramel hair was up on a pony tail and she was wearing a silky white sun-dress. She was silently humming a beautiful tune. Should I talk to her? I don't know. Maybe I should, maybe I have a chance. I dropped what I was doing and rushed over to the girl. "Uh hi!" She looked up and smiled. I smiled back.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name? I'm Connor."

"I just moved here with my friends. And I'm Calypso." I stared at her. I was distracted by her beauty. She seemed uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Um. Is there something on my face?" I shook my head.

"N-no. You're just... so beautiful." She blushed in embarassment.

"Sorry. I have uh-a boyfriend." I frowned, my heart dropped.

"O-okay." I replied, "See you later?"

She nodded and continued on with her gardening. I turned my back to her. I stomped up to my house and shut the garage door.

Unfortunately, I ran into Kyle. "Hey loser. You done with my car?"

"Yes." I grunted. I walked to the stairs, but I could feel Kyle's evil smirk behind my head.

"What's with you?" I turned to face him.

"There is this girl. She's pretty. But she has a boyfriend." Kyle chuckled.

"Ah, little brother. You know, girls like guys who are tough and sleep with them properly." I bit my tounge.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He says, crossing his arms, "So what if she has a boyfriend? Take her away from him, sleep with her." I shook my head.

"Sorry, Kyle. I'm not like you. I don't treat ladies like that. It's not right." Kyle snickered as I rushed up the stairs.

"That's funny, Connor." I quickly shut my bedroom door.

The next day at school, I saw my brother with his jock friends and two other girls. I ignore them and went straight to my locker.

"Connor?" I turned my head and saw Calypso with some guy. The guy was 2 inches taller than her, had wild curly black hair and brown eyes. His facial expression was elvish and mischievous. He was holding hands with Calypso, tightly. I guess this was her boyfriend.

"Connor, meet my boyfriend Leo." See? I fake smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi Leo, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he says shaking my hand, "I've heard you and sunshine here met at our front yard." Calypso playfully punched his arm.

"Wait. Our?"

"Oh! I'm living with him, and my other friends Piper McLean and Jason Grace." Calypso says in one breath. I mentally gasped.

"Piper McLean? As in the most popular girl here?" Leo smirked.

"Wow, beauty queen is popular?" I looked at him confused.

"That's just a nick-name I came up with when we were.. uh.. kids." He says. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you... maybe?" They both nodded and left, holding hands, and laughing. I stared at them. I sighed and turned.

"WHOA!" Great. I bumped into someone.

"H-hey. I'm sorry. Here let me help-" I bumped into a girl. A pretty girl. I blushed as we both stared into each others eyes.

"Um. Let me help you with that." I say and grab her books.

"It's okay. Really."

"I'm Connor. You?"

"Casey Anderson."


	15. Chapter 15-John Constantino

My name is John Constantino and I am 95 years old. I've done everthing not all men can do. I have fought a war, a war so deadly. World War II one of the most bloody wars in history. I fought for the US and survived the chaos. Now I'm here, November 11 2015, here in a special cemetery only for the soldiers in wars. My arms are locked with my grandson's arms, Diego Constantino. The air was cold and fresh. Thick fog flew over the graves. I walked around the graveyard for a few minutes, trying to find my good ol' friend. The dead grass beneath my feet cracked as I stepped on them. I stopped in front of a grave.

_Todd Linkend. Born: 1920 Death: 1940. _

_Brother, Father and Friend_

"Here is fine." I told Diego. He nodded his head and left me alone. I miss my dear friend, dearly. I knelt down slowly, my hands gripping my cane. I placed the flowers I was holding on his grave and stood up, silently staring at the tomb-stone.

"It's been 73 years, Toddy," I say my voice cracking. I lifted my arms up crarefully, saluting my fellow soldier. I stood there for a good three minutes, saluting, respecting my partner.

"Annabeth, maybe we should-"

"Hush, Percy. This is my brother we're talking about." Two voices bickered, loud enough for me to hear. I ignored them and rested both my hands on my cane. Two young people, maybe in their early twenties, suddenly came from behind me. They stared down at the grave behind Todd's. The young woman placed bright flowers beside the tomb-stone and stood up quickly, holding the man's hand. Her head then rested on his shoulder and she was silently crying.

"Don't worry Wise-Girl. Malcolm will definitely earn Elysium." Hearing that, I walked slowly towards the two.

"Excuse me." I say, making them both turn to me.

"I can't help but over hear your silent crying. And who is Malcolm?" The woman had pink puffy cheeks and her eyes were red, filled with tears.

"Malcolm is my brother. Was. H-he died in a war." I nod understanding her.

"I understand you completely. I lost my best friend in a war back in 1900's. We were both pilots in World War II." The woman wiped her tears with a small tissue.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr.."

"Constantino. John Constantino." I tell her, smiling warmly, "But crying and mourning for your brother won't make him alive again. I'm sure he would want you to be happy."

The young woman nodded, still holding the man's hand.

"Thank you sir," The man says comforting the woman, "By the way my name is Percy Jackson. This is my wife Annabeth. And it's an honour seeing a living and breathing veteran of the World War."

I smiled at the couple.

"It's my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my Grandson." I walked away from the couple, walking towards the exit of the cemetery.

"Pa!" Diego yelled, calling after me. "You ready to go?"

I smiled, nodding at him. He walked me towards his car, climbing on to the back seat. He turned on the engine and started to drive.

"Diego?"

"Yes, Pa?"

"Promise that you will take care of your father and mother for me."

"Course' I will Pa."

"And your siblings. Make me proud, son."

He chuckled. "What's with all this mushy talk?" I smiled, my eyes droopy.

"I'm ready to join my best friend." I saw his eyes widen at the mirror.

"No. PA! You can't!" I slowly closed my eyes, my breathing started to harden. And then suddenly, everything turned black.

**I have submitted the sneak-peak on my new story 'Summer Paradise'. Go check it out!**

**Also, follow me on Instagram: dauntlesshybrid**

**Have a great Remembrance Day! And may the force be with you,**

**Trisha xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16-Jon Eusack Part 1

**I love characters with weird names. **

**Jon Eusauck**

Hi I'm Jon Eusauck. And that's pronounced you-suck. My name f*ucking sucks. One day, when I'm old enough to live on my own, I will change my name. Maybe even my whole appearance. But I can't change these drop-dead good looks. I have wavy black hair and bright blue eyes covered by squared black glasses. The glasses don't bother the ladies, they just want me for my body and beautiful face. I'm the captain of the West Wander Knights Basketball Team and also the hottest guy of this school. I'm nice, un-like Aomine Highman. **(AN: AH-OH-MEE-NEH)** He's the player, and the main bully. Although, Aomine's the player and the person who has slept with more girls than you can count, I'm still more popular.

"Hey Jon." A random girl says, winking at me I smirked at her as I gripped onto my bag. She blushed, giggled and walked away. I rolled my eyes and head to my Greek class. I entered the class room and smelt the fresh pine scent. My teacher loves this kind of air-freshener. She says it helps the mind to learn. I sat on my seat while students were filing in. Katie Gardner caught my eye. She flipped her hair as she turned to her seat. Her grass green eyes shone when she looked at the board.

_Greek Olympians:_

_Demeter_

I adjusted my glasses right when Ms Rudy stood up.

"Alright class," She started as she opened her binder, "Today we'll learn about Demeter. Now who can tell me what she rules over."

Two arms shot up. Blake Mark's and Katie's.

"Blake?" Blake sighed and put his arms down. "Um. Sp-spring time?"

Ms Rudy shook her head.

"Sorry Blake. Anyone else?" Again, Katie raised her arm. "Katie?"

"Demeter is the Goddess of the Harvest." Ms Rudy nodded, smiling.

"Correct." She added more words on the board.

_Greek Olympians:_

_Demeter_

_Goddess of the Harvest_

I grinned at Katie. Suddenly, someone's phone rang. The sound of One Direction's 'Steal my Girl' pierced my ears. Katie quickly took out her bag and pulled out a weird looking phone.

"MS GARDNER!" Katie flinched and looked at Ms Rudy. Ms Rudy stared at Katie with rage.

"Remember the rules." She says glaring at her. Katie nodded, pressing a speaker button.

"Katie-Kat!" A voice shouted. Katie blushed in embarrasment. Well, I thought it was embarrasment.

"Travis! I'm in the middle of a class." She yells.

"Oh. Sorry Katie-Kat. I'm still picking you up though right?"

"Yes Travis." I heard a crash in the background. "Whoa!"

"Travis. What's going on there?"

"Connor accidentally splashed Annabeth with water. Now she's trying to kill him. Alright, she almost choked Connor. Now Percy's taking Annabeth off Connor." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm hanging up."

"Love you Kate." He says seductively. Katie turned into a deep shade of red.

"Love you too, Travis." She hung up, and placed her phone back in her bag. She looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" Ms Rudy had her mouth open.

"Alright, let's continue." I ignored Ms Rudy's attempt to teach us Greek. I just stared at Katie, confused. Who's Travis? What was he? Why did Katie say 'I love you' back?

I sat under the tree near the school, winking at girls when they walked by. I saw Katie exit the school building, rushing down the stairs and stopping. She looked around and sighed, annoyed. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Katie." She smiled at me.

"Hey Jon."

I smirked. "So who was that guy you were talking to in Greek?" She blushed. "Travis. My boyfriend.

I heart fell and I scowled. "Oh. So when do I get to meet him-"

"KATIE-KAT!" Katie smiled and turned to the parking lot. "Now." A

tall guy with curly, long brown hair and mischievous blue eyes walked towards us. I was a little shorter than him, about 1 inch. He grinned at her. "Hey Katie." He greets her kissing her cheek. He then faced me.

"Hello random dude who I don't know." I frowned. This must be Travis.

"Actually, I prefer Jon."

"Hi I prefer Jon. How are you doing today?" I glared at him hard. This guy was pissing me off. And not because he made fun of my name. Katie playfully slapped him.

"Travis! Be nice." Travis rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Ow Katie-Kat. That hurt."

"It was suppose to." Travis chuckled.

"Anyway ready to go-" I heard something growl behind me. Travis perked up and looked behind me. I turned around, seeing a giant dog with bloody red eyes staring at me. Katie looked alarmed. She looked towards me.

"Jon. Go find somewhere to hide now." She told me. I couldn't. My feet were stuck to ground. My eyes were wide open. Travis growled and lifted me up.

"Stupid person. When Katie says go, GO!" He settled me down far away from the thing.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked. He ignored me and ran off towards the huge monster. I watched in shock as Katie and Travis fought off the large monster. They fought in such grace and bravery. They looked like they have trained for years. Katie held on to a dagger, slashing and stabbing the monster. Travis had quick speed and a hunting knife. He stabbed the monster in various placed at once. I just stood there looking like a wimp. Travis then stabbed it's eye and golden dust replaced it. Katie was breathing heavily with golden dust on her clothes. Same as Travis. They both smiled and high-fived each other. I just jaw-dropped. Both of them came rushing towards me. Travis stared at me with a serious face.

"Jon. Who's your mom?"

"My mom is a fashion designer in Paris. I live with my uncle."

"Alright, who's your dad?"

"I never knew my dad." Katie sighed. "Jon. You have to come with us." I glared at her. I didn't care if she was hot, I just needed to live.

"Come with you?! I just saw you two fight a huge monster and you expect me to trust you?" Travis glared at me.

"It's important Jon. It's about your father. Come with us, or you die." I winced. I sighed and nodded.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, I prefer Jon." Travis says gesturing to the beautiful view in front of me. I smiled, seeing children with orange shirts about 10 ten years old running around. "What is this place?" Katie walked towards a huge house followed by Travis and I. "Camp Half Blood. A place for demigods like you and me." I stared at her confused.

"Demigods? Like the children of the gods Ms Ryder taught us?" Katie smiled.

"So you were listening." Well yeah. I wanted to impress you, I thought.

"But aren't they myths?" Thunder rumbled. Like someone was angry. Travis flinched.

"You shouldn't have said that Jon. The Gods could hear you." I looked up, seeing gray clouds dance around the sky. Travis groaned seeing the clouds.

"Great. Now you made Zeus angry." Rain started to pour from the sky, luckily the three of us were in the huge house. Katie rolled her eyes and started to search for something in a cupboard.

"Now you just have to watch the orientation." I nodded and sat down on a comfortable couch. After I watched the video, I stood up.

"Wow. So the Greek Gods are real?" Travis nodded, chewing on gum and sitting on the patio chair.

"Yeah. You just have to stay in the Hermes Cabin for a while until your godly parent claims you." I looked around and noticed Katie was gone.

"Where's Katie?" I asked Travis. Travis shrugged and put his legs up the table.

"She's getting you some clothes." I blushed. Okay, that seemed awkward. I heard some laughing. I looked up and saw Katie and some other teens. One had wind-swept black hair and sea-green eyes. The other had princess curled blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. Katie stopped laughing when she saw me.

"Oh I see you're finished the orientation Jon. This is Percy," She pointed to the black haired guy, "And Annabeth." She pointed to the blonde.

"Hi Jon." Blondie greets me.

"Sup dude." Percy says.

"Glad to meet you guys." I say to them. Wait a minute. Weren't they under the rain when they walked towards the Big House?

"Um. Why aren't you guys wet?" I asked them. Percy smirked.

"Well Jon. I'm a son of Poseidon. And children of Poseidon could control water. Therefore, I controlled the water not to make us wet." Annabeth stared at Percy in surprise.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. You just said something smart. Percy laughed.

"Guess I'm not much of a Seaweed Brain right?"

"You'll always be my Seaweed Brain." They both giggled and walked out towards the cabins. Katie squealed when we saw them kiss.

"Aren't they so cute?" Travis nodded.

"Well then Jon. Here are some shorts, jeans, shirts and other toiletries." She handed me a bag filled with stuff. I grabbed it and thanked her.

"So where's the Hermes cabin?"

**And if you know who Aomine is, then yes. Whoever does not know, I go tthe name from an anime called Kuroko no Basuke AKA Kuorko's basketball. My new obsession.**

**DFTBA,**

**Trisha xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17-Jon Eusack Part 2

Jon Eusauck Part 2

It's been 2 months since I arrived in Camp Half Blood. I didn't go back to school, I just stayed here with my siblings. I'm a Son of Dionysus. Surprise. I would've thought that I was a son of Apollo because of my good looks or son of Ares because of my strenght. But whatevs. I woke up to the sound of the conch horn blowning. I groaned, covering my ears. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, feeling the sun on my face. My bunk was at the left corner of the Dionysus cabin, right beside a window. "We should clean up, Jon. Inspection will be arriving soon." Pollux, my brother and head counselor tells me as he puts on his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I yawned, stretching my arms. I grabbed my glasses from my night stand. "O-okay." I stood up and cleaned my bed. I brushed my hair and put on some clean clothes. A knock hit the cabin door. I walked opened it, seeing Katie with a clipboard in her arms. "Good Morning Jon," She says smiling, "I'm here to check on your cabin." I smiled, "Hi Katie. Come on in." I opened the door wide enough for her to see. She stepped in and looked around. She bent down and stood up, holding a banana peel. "Ah-hem?" She frowned at me. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhh. Carson did it?" Carson was the youngest son of Dionysus ever to come in Camp. He was just 3 years old. I felt kind of bad blaming him. I heard Carson yawn and rub his eyes seeing Katie. "Hello Katie." He greets her. Katie smiled at Carson, after throwing the banana peel away. "Hey bud," She then turns to me, "I'm giving your cabin a 4/5." She leaves soon after. I sighed. Yes, I still like her. But she's dating Travis, one of my best pranking buddies. I grabbed a hoodie and headed out the door. "Carson! I'm going out okay?" Carson nodded, sipping on his orange juice box


	18. Chapter 18-Tobias Jones

I walked into my Greek Mythology Class just after the bell rang. Students started filing in. I noticed my two best friends, Luke and Zach at the back to the class room, talking quietly.

"Hey Luke. Sup, Zach." Luke turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Tobias." Luke and Zach Jackson were twins, co-captains of the Goode High Swim team. They both had midnight black hair, Zach's hair style was short and was pulled up while Luke's were messy and looked like it hasn't been combed for days. They both had sea-green eyes, like different colors of blue and green mixed together in a circular bucket. I sat down beside Zach and placed my back-pack under the desk. The teacher, Mr Graceffa barged in.

"Alright. Turn to page 53 of your text book." He demanded, glaring at the class. I got out my 'Greek Myths' book and turned to the right page.

"Do you guys wanna go to the movies today? Maybe we could watch the Avengers." I asked them quietly Luke chuckled while Zach rolled his eyes. I smirked and turned to look at my book.

"Mr Jones!" I flinched, looking up. Mr Graceffa was right in front of me, glaring. Man, this guy needs to take a chill pill.

"Yes, sir?"

"Who is the God of the Seas?! What other things does he rule over?!" My mind turned blank. My blue eyes were red.

"Uhhh." Zach and Luke decided to jump in, protecting me from the evil teacher.

"Poseidon, sir-" "-he is the God of the Seas-" "-Horses-" "-Water disasters-" "- And Earthquakes."

You get use to this. They always do this. They say it's their twin thing. Mr Graceffa turns to the two, still glaring. He growls and walks towards the board. Mr Graceffa hates the twins. They always outsmart him and they speak Greek fluently. Lilly Stoll giggles at the two, along with Bianca di Angelo and Jasper Grace, my other friends. I blushed. I have a crush on Lilly since 8th grade. It's very obvious actually. You could see me blushing and staring at her dreamily during lunch. I can't help it. Brown hair and bright blue eyes? Seriously how can you not like her? I think she likes Luke though.

After school, I walked home whistling happily. I un-locked the front door of my house and called out,

"I'M HOME!" I shouted loudly. My voice echoed back. I live in a huge house designed by Annabeth Jackson, the mother of my best friends. I saw my mother walk out of the kitchen wearing her #KisstheFangirl apron. Don't ask.

"Hey Four." My mom greets me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom. I don't like being called Four!" Mom chuckles and goes back into the kitchen. I follow her.

"Luke and Zach's parent's called. They asked if you wanna go to the Neptune WaterLand with them." I thought for a moment, sitting on one of the high chairs in the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll call them back." My mom hands me the phone.

"Let's just hope that it isn't Achilles who answers." Achilles Jackson. Probably the most scariest guy I have ever met. He's 18 years old, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He's very buff with a full six-pack. I heard from Zach that he got accepted into Hogwarts University. Only for the brightest students. God, my generation's parents are real weirdos. He's strong AND smart. He's also going to the Olympics next year. I nodded and dialled the Jackson's home phone. Before I press the call button, my mom does a three-finger salute.

"May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour." Yup, this is the life of a child of a fangirl. Ah-hem, I mean, FanWOMAN. I rolled my eyes and pressed call.

"Hello?" Someone answers after the third ring.

"Hi can I speak to Mrs Annabeth Jackson?"

"Okay. Who's this."

"Sophia. You already know me. It's Tobias."

"I'll go get her." I waited for a while until she yelled.

"MOM! IT'S FOUR!" I face-palmed. I hate my name.

"Hello?" Mrs Jackson's voice rang.

"Hi Mrs Jackson-"

"Four, it's Annabeth. You don't have to call me Mrs Jackson."

"Uh. You too?"

"What? That's what your mom named you."

"Whatever. Anyways. I would like to go with you to the WaterLand thing."

"Great! We'll be leaving on the first day of spring break."

**-4 hours later-**

I sat on the swings, looking (ahem stalking) Lilly and Luke at the playground. I saw them both on a picnic table. I glared at Luke in jealousy. I watched them feed each other food, laughing... And kissing. Why am I even best friends with him?

"Hi." A voice says beside me. I looked up seeing a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Is anybody sitting here?" She asks pointing to another swing beside me. I shook my head.

"No." She smiles and sits down.

"What's your name?"

"Tobias." She giggles. I glared slightly at her.

"What? What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing. I'm Tris." I blinked.

"Is your mom a fangirl?" She sighed. "Eeyup."


	19. Chapter 19-Tony Jones

Hello, let me introduce myself. I am Tony Jones, a sophomore. I have auburn hair and striking blue eyes. I'm not the type you call 'popular'. I'm actually, as the popular kids like to call, low-life, idiotic nerd. I get bullied everyday by my personal bully, Trent Doyle. His huge, buff body and his green selfish and cunning eyes scares me. Being bullied is tough and hard. Yes, I get help from counselors and therapist. They don't really help me. It's hard living this life everyday. You wake up, thinking about all the violence you're gonna face. You just wish it would end. I want it to end. I want it to end now.

I shivered as I hid my pocket knife in my bag. I glanced at everyone around me, making sure they didn't see my knife. I was in a hallway in EastBridge High School. I passed dark blue lockers and students who ignore me. Hopefully, Trent won't see me. I took a right turn, leading me to some stairs that leads to the roof. I open the doors, smelling the fresh air. The school roof, my favourite hiding spot. A place where I can enjoy peace. Where I can avoid my life. I sigh and walk towards a large greenhouse. I opened the doors, seeing all the green plants and feeling the warmth. I took off my jacket, placing it on a table. I also place my bag on the table, grabbing my pocket knife from the inside.

I open it, seeing the sharp blade shine. I roll up my sweater and sigh. I slice my wrist a little. Feeling the pain, I exhaled sharply. I try to ignore it. Besides, I feel more pain living my miserable life. Blood slowly poured out of the cut. I place my 'suicide note' on the table. The blood starts to pile up. Good. I walk outside and pour a bit of blood on the roof, making from the greenhouse to the roof door. I wipe the rest of my blood on my shirt. Tears formed in my eyes. I run to the edge of the roof and looked down. Estimation, about 90-100 meters from the roof to the ground. I climbed on to the edge and sigh. I wait, sitting there, thinking about my choice. Should I really do this? Do I really wanna take my life away? Do I really want to die? These thoughts were running around my mind. A shout comes from the ground. I look down seeing a blue headed girl (she probably dyed it) pointing up to the roof; to me. Other students gather around her pointing, shouting and whispering. Three students caught my eye.

The Big Three. Percy, Thalia and Nico. The three most popular kids in school. I never knew them, but they once saved me from Trent. They say they are related, cousins. They all had black hair, but with different styles. Percy had longish wind-swept black hair, Thalia had her's spiky and Nico's is long and silky. Percy had sea-green eyes, while Thalia had electrifying blue eyes and Nico had dark eyes, looking like a pit. Anyways, I saw them walking towards the crowd. Nico understood what the crowd was saying and looked up. He pointed at me and motioned the other two to look. I could tell Thalia was angry and shocked. Why? She ran towards the building, climbed up (how the hell did she do that?) and pushed me to the roof. I landed with a thud.

"What the f*ck, Tony?!" My eyes were now red, my cheeks were puffy. I was speechless. I heard the roof door open and Nico and Percy came in. They both went beside Thalia, who was glaring at me. Percy stepped forward.

"What the Hades were you doing?" He says. I opened my mouth, no words came out.

"Speak now, Tony." said Nico, looking concerned.

"I-I-I was just. I-I wasn't. I-I-I wanted to-"

"Were you trying to take your life away?" Percy asks. My mouth closed. I nodded without blinking my eyes. Thalia grabbed my shirt and raised me up to my feet, just one inch taller than her.

"You know your life is precious right?" She starts, "You have a great life ahead of you. So what if Trent calls you a nerd? You know what nerd means to me and my friends? Intelligent and succesful human beings! You are a human, Tony. Trent needs to treat you like one! Trent. HE'S the one who will not be succesful when he grows up. So be proud of who you are! Live your life! Go to college, move to your own place, start a family. And in the end, you won't regret it." So I did. Now, I'm the Headmaster of the new architecture school in Virginia. I have found my beautiful and perfect match when I was in college. Turns out, cute chicks dig a guy who can cook and read books. I have a beautiful family of six including me. Britanni, my wife, who was a full-time fangirl in her teenage years, had dirty blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. I have four kids. Tobias my oldest, Dean, Stiles and Hermione my youngest. I was finally happy but I have never forgotten the message Thalia gave me.

****Yes, it's short. I wrote this story for those kids who have suicidal thoughts. ****

****DFTBA,****

****Trisha ****


	20. Chapter 20 - Mike Black

The girl of my dreams, Katie Gardner. She is the sweetest and the most beautiful girl I know. My heart flutters whenever I see her flip those beautiful brown locks of hers. Her eyes shine when looking at the wonderful nature surrounding her. The only problem is that I am a jock and she's a nerd. We can never be together. But I have to find a way to contact her.

My name is Mike Black. I have pale skin, bright blue eyes and uneven auburn hair. I'm part of the basketball club in Dulles High school. I'm the point guard and the ace of the team. I have muscles, not as much as the wrestling captain but average. I see Katie happily skipping through the halls. I sighed dreamily as she turned to her homeroom.

"Ooh, crush alert." My best friend Scotty snickers.

"What am I gonna do, Scott?" I say, "She'll never like me."

"You're the ace of the basketball team. She's gotta notice you. You try to get her attention by pranking her. She's probably liking you behind your back" Scott replied. Did I mention I'm the #1 pranker in Dulles High? They call me the Prank King, Lord of Pranks, Pranking Prodigy. I nodded, shutting my locker.

"Did you hear? There is a new guy coming from our rival school, Mayson High."

"I heard he's hot."

"Yeah, hotter than Lyndon Samuels."

I walked through the halls hearing these conversations. He's hot, eh? Hope he doesn't ask Katie out. I walk in my homeroom, seeing a new guy on my desk. He had wavy brown hair and mischievous baby blue eyes. His looks made me want to check my pockets for my wallet.

"Excuse me," I say, "Uh, this is my seat."

The guy had his feet up my desk and his hand behind his head. He gave me an arrogant smirk, bowing his head. He then looked up to me and said, "There's no seating plan."

Rude. I glared at him, dropping my bag on the seat beside him.

After school, I was planning to ask Katie out for some hot chocolate. Once I opened the main door, a hear a rope snap. I looked up, seeing a bucket of green goo flowing down on me. Everyone cracked up.

"The King of Pranks got pranked?"

"What is the world coming to?"

"Who did this? We should crown the pranker as king!"

My face was red in rage. I finally snapped.

"Alright!" I yelled out, turning around. "Who did this?!"

My voice echoed through the halls. Everyone was silent. Then the janitor closet opened and out came the new kid, Travis Stoll.

"I heard you prank my Kitty-Kat." I growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Stoll crossed his arms and smirked. "Katie Gardner." _His _Katie Gardner?

"Hey Stoll! She's mine, you got that?!" He smirked. Girls around him melted under his 'gorgeous' smile.

"She's been my girlfriend for 5 months. And only _I_ can prank her." He poked his arm in the janitor's closet and pulled Katie out.

"Remember this, Black," He glared at me with pure hate, "_My _Garden girl and _mine _only!" Katie raised her eyebrows.

"I don't remember me being your personal belonging." Travis' face morped into a warm, loving look.

"I want the world to know that you are mine only." Katie blushed.

**I'M ALIVE! I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry for the late update. I've been getting into anime/manga fandoms. Kaichou wa maid sama is by far my favourite manga. Not to mention the adorable couple 333 Usui and Misaki forever! I know, this is a short update. But I****_ promise_**** that I'll make a Valentines Day one-shot for all the canon couples of PJO/HoO. **

**bai,**

**Trisha xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21-Ace Adams Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson series. If I did, there would have been a Percabeth reunion in the Lost Hero. And Caleo would have been canon by the Son of Neptune. **

**Imma try drawing my OC's from this story and posting them at the side.**

**BTW, follow me on Deviantart! FangirlOtaku555**

**Ace Adams' POV**

"Ace is so cool!"

"He's the best!"

"He's is so cute!"

"Why can't he just date me?"

I strolled along the hallways of McInnis Academy. Red, black and white colors are our school's uniform. Black blazers and red tie for the boys while the girls have black blazers and red bows. They also wear skirts a cm above their knees. I'm Ace Adams with messy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I'm also very smart and athletic. Boys look up to me like I'm their god or something. Girls annoy the hell out of me and keep asking me out. You could tell I'm the most popular guy in school because of all the attention I get. I just ignore them, wanting to be left alone. As I walked along the hallways filled with blushing school girls and admiring boys, I spot Reyna Arellano. She was beautiful with tan skin, dark eyes and always braided hair. Her obsidian eyes were now glaring at Kai Sims who refused to clean up the mess he made in the locker room. I was standing not too far away from them, but close enough to hear their conversation.

"I asked this chick to do it." Kai gestured to a girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Reyna had her arms crossed.

"I can handle this," She says to the girl, "you go what you have to do."

The girl nodded and ran away. Reyna turned to Kai with rage.

"You made the mess, you clean it up. Are we clear?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Reyna walked off, passing me. I had my hands in my pockets, smiling at the demon girl.

The next time I saw Reyna, she was putting up posters for upcoming events in the main hall. She had her black blazer around her waist. Her white linen sleeves were folded up. Her long braided hair followed her head's every move. She had a box of posters beside her. She was on a ladder, her hands reaching up to a high blank space on the board. I just stood there watching her. Suddenly, the ladder started to move. Reyna also noticed and gasped. I quickly ran towards her. She fell into my arms safely. I saw her eyes were closed and a shocked expression on her face. As soon as she opened them, blue and black met. Her cheeks started going pink.

"What the Pluto, Adams?!" She pushed my arms away from her waist and stood up. I rise to my feet and look towards her. She had a red face on.

"I saw you fall." She rolled her eyes and put her blazer back on.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you leave me alone?"

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"I'm not hurt."

"Really?" I grab her arm and gripped it hard. She gasped and winced.

"Can you please leave me alone, pervert monkey?" Reyna asked gently as she sat down on the hospital bed. I shook my head.

"Not until you're better." Reyna groaned. The door opened and a blonde_ male_ doctor in his late twenties, probably, came in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello, Ms Arellano. Hope you're feeling better. I'm Dr Celestial." Reyna had her eyes wide open.

"Apo-" She stopped suddenly, looking at me. I looked at her in confusion. Mr Blondie winked at her and left the room after feeding her lemon squares.

"So," I start, "Do you know Dr Celestial?" Reyna shrugged still chewing on the lemon square.

"You could say that." I nodded and looked out the window. The sun was about to set. Orange sunlight shot down through the window.

"I think I better go." I said standing up, "My parents are probably worried." Reyna nodded.

**~The next day~**

I had a bouquet of flowers that I will give to Reyna today. I walked towards her hospital room. I turned the knob, seeing a group of teens surrounding Reyna. They all turned to look at me.

"You must have the wrong room, boy." A girl with black choppy hair and blue eyes tells me. I shook my head.

"I'm here to visit Reyna." A boy with curly brown hair burst into laughter.

"Little Reyna has a boyfriend?" Both Reyna and I blush.

"He's not my boyfriend, Valdez! He's just my stalker and a complete perverted monkey!" 'Leo' calmed down, still chuckling.

"Who would stalk you?" Reyna punched the guy playfully. The girl beside Leo who had cinnamon brown hair and caramel skin also punched him. Soon enough, all the girls started punching the poor guy.

"Ow! Ow! Okay- ow! Ouch that hurts!" I stood there awkwardly, the flowers still in my hand.

"So, who are you?" A guy with squared glasses asks me.

"I'm Ace Adams. Please to meet you." I held out my hand which Mr Glasses took.

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Piper McLean."

"Leo Flamin' Valdez!"

"Calypso Ogygia."

"Frank Zhang."

"Thalia Grace."

"Hazel Levesque."

"Nico di Angelo." I smiled and nodded. Annabeth's phone began to ring. She answered it and started speaking in a strange language. Greek?

"So," Percy says trying to start a conversation, "how do you know Reyna, besides the stalker part."

"I'm in her homeroom," I replied, "I saved her from falling down a ladder and I'm the only one in school who is her equal in both sports and academics." Everyone seemed impressed. Annabeth got off her phone and turned to the group.

"That was Chiron. He needed us for something." All of them nodded and said their goodbyes to Reyna. "It's your turn to entertain her, stalker boy." Leo says winking at me. I gave him a thumbs up. As soon as they left, I place the vase on the nightstand beside her.

"What are you doing here, Adams?" Reyna asks.

"I'm here to visit you. Le duh." I tell her smirking. She blushed uncomfortably.

"Ugh. I feel weird." She placed her hand on her forehead and lied down. She removed her hand from her forehead and touched her cast.

"When the hell am I gonna get out of-"

"Ms Arellano!" Dr Celestial burst in the room.

"You are free to go. You just need a parent or guardian to sign. Oh wait, your mother signed it. Never mind. You could go whenever you feel like it." Dr Celestial then walked out of the room. Reyna sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods." Dr Celestial poked his head inside. "Your welcome!"

**Reyna's POV**

It was my turn to be hall monitor. Mitch Faux had the flu so I had to take over. My expression was as cold as ice, my praetor mode was on.

"Reyna! Oh Reyna!" I turned around, seeing my mortal friend Sara Tanner and Celene Gray. Sara had her arms in the air, trying to get my attention. Celene had her arms around her back.

"Hey guys," I greet them, "What's up?"

Sara dramatically ran into my arms. "It's horrible, Reyna! Michael Drummers and Liam Johns are having a fight near the warehouse! Poor Liam is terrified!" I raise my eyebrows. Liam Johns is a guy from the mathletes club. He was marked as one of the 'nerds' as Michael said. Michael Drummers was the captain of the wrestling team, huge muscles, arrogant attitude.

"I'll see what I can do." I angrily walk outside the building and head to a crowd of students.

"Alright!" I shout loudly.

"What is going on here?!" Michael had Liam hanging from his beefy hand. Liam was choking on his collar.

"Put him down, Michael." Michael growled at me and dropped the skinny guy. Liam had a terrified expression, looking fearfully at Michael who glared daggers at him.

"What's going on?" I demand from Michael. "This nerd didn't complete my homework!"

Liam shivered, hiding behind a pole, "I-I-I was about to g-give it to him." I shook my head and waved Liam off. He ran away quickly, hiding behind a bush with his friends. I turn to Michael who glared hard at me.

"What the hell, bitch?! This is none of your business. Scram!" This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Listen, _buddy. _You do your homework, not other people! It's _your _homework, _you_ have to complete it. Got it? Or was that too much considering your brain is the size of a peanut?" The crowd of students laughed. Michael took a deep breath.

"Alright, bitch. You've done it!" He raised his hand to punch me. A soft breeze suddenly got in his way. Standing right in front of me was Ace Adams. His unruly blonde hair was one with the wind, flying around. Michael still had his hand attacking. He punched Ace square in the jaw. Ace stumbled to the ground, touching his bruise.

"Ace!" I shout.

I can't believe he did that. I mean, I could've handled it since I'm a demigod. But for a mere mortal, that would've hurt. Is there some sort of ambrosia for mortals too? I wonder. I'm here sitting on a hospital chair, sitting right beside an un-consious Ace. His blonde hair was extra messy today. I couldn't see his beautiful ocean blue eyes, sadly.

This guy had been annoying me for almost a year since I came to McInnis, but I'm starting to like his company. He's been saving me from falling, from getting hurt by bullies and actually being there for me. Even though he's a huge monkey pervert. He probably already knows about my demigod status. I've seen him during my fights with monsters, peering around the corner with wide eyes. I touch his cheeks with my hands. They were warm and soft.

"Thanks for everything, you idiot." He shivers, moving, but not waking up. I sighed and grab his hand.

**Forgive me Leyna, Jeyna and other ships with Reyna in it. **

**Please don't kill me,**

**Trisha**


	22. Chapter 22 - Krista Mueller Dance Part 1

"So are you coming to the Valentines Day dance tonight?" I asked my best friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. Hi, I'm Krista Mueller. I have dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. My best friend is the most prettiest girl in school. Guys have asked her out multiple times, but always gets the same and infamous answer.

"_Hey Annabeth. Do you-" _  
_"No." _  
_"Annabeth please be-"_  
_"No."_  
_"Will you accompany me-" _  
_"No."_

It's like she doesn't want to date, unless- NO! She also turned _them _down. No, I'm not homophobic. **(AN: nothing against lesbians/gays. Half of my OTP is homosexual ) **She says she has this _insanely_ hot boyfriend in Long Island. She said he has, and I quote 'black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes. He also has a toned body and tan skin'. The whole school knows she's lying. Now I'm starting to doubt it. She's been calling this guy named 'Seaweed Brain' in the middle of school nights. Marco Zegers has already asked the blonde to be his date for the Valentines Day dance. I don't know her answer but she better have had said yes. Marco is the hottest guy in our boarding school. With dark brown hair with blue highlights and those sexy blue eyes, he could have been a Son of Poseidon! Well, if Poseidon were real.

She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to draw on her sketch-pad of mysteries. I was sitting on my bed, legs on the covers and my sleeping clothes on.

"Yeah sure. I'll be standing in the corners-"

"Didn't Marco ask you out?" I cut off, leaning forward a bit. She turned to me, her eyes squinting. "He did but-"

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"No-"

"You HAVE to dance with him!"

"But-"

"Prettiest girl and sexy guy. You guys HAVE to be together!"

"KRISTA!" I flinched. She has never yelled at me before. Every time she finds herself getting angry, she takes deep breaths and shakes it off. I look up to her. I could see her intense gray eyes shining in rage. I could feel the gray aura around her grow.

"S-sorry." I stuttered silently, looking down to the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I apologize too. I got out of control. You see, my boyfriend might go to the dance but he isn't sure if he could make it. He has tons of duties to attend in the summer camp we both go to." I nodded.

"Sorry again, Annie-" "Annabeth."

"For pushing you like that." She smiled brightly, "No problem!"

8:30 was finally here, the time the Valentines Day dance started. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Bright blue, pink and red heart shaped lights flashed across the ballroom of Hermes Hotel, the most luxurious hotel in NY. They all had very expensive suits and dresses. I, too, had an expensive dress I bought for 112 dollars. It was silky green that didn't have any sleeves. It hugged my knees, expanding once it got on the ground. My date was one of the jocks, Tyler Tezuka. He's kind of hot, with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes, not my type though. I was hoping his buddy Caleb Brown would ask me out. Oh well.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Tyler asked me. I nodded seeing the other girls dancing with their dates,"Sure."

Tyler led me to the dance floor, gripping on my hand. I winced in pain. We stopped and he turned to me. I placed my left hand on his right shoulder. He placed his right hand on my waist and intertwined our remaining hands together. Luckily, my mom made me do (*cough* forced *cough*) ballroom dancing. The song 'The Call' was on. I've heard this song from Narnia: Prince Caspian. Tyler smirked at me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Krista." I felt my face heat up.

"Th-thanks." I managed to say. We continued to dance to the song. The door suddenly opened. It looked like smoke was emerging from the doors. 7 figures could be seen amongst the smoke. Everyone in the ballroom turned to them with a shocked look in our eyes once the smoke disappeared. Standing there were the most hottest guys in the world. They all looked like gods or something. Tyler and I were the once closest to them so I could see them clearly. They wore ties that matched their eyes and black suits. First was a hot blonde superman. He had electric blue eyes and blonde hair that was combed up. Second was another blonde, his curly hair was no bother but his tan skin was just plain hot. He had baby blue eyes and a smirk that would've blinded the whole room. Third was a dark emo. He had silky black hair that was properly combed to the side. His pit-like eyes somehow hypnotized me to obey. That's weird. The fourth guy looked like a cute santa's elf with a mischievous expression and pointy ears. He had curly black hair and warm brown eyes with what looked like flames. Hmm. Next was a guy that could've been a wrestler, but his baby-like face ruined the wrestler look. He had short buzz-cut black hair and brown eyes. The sixth guy was probably spanish with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had the look 'troublemaker' on with his evil grin. The last guy was just plain sexy. He had long messy black hair, his sea-green eyes shining. Everyone stared at them in amazement. Some girls were giggling while some guys looked at them in jealousy.

"DUDE!" Curly blonde doctor says, turning to the santa's elf, "That totally worked! Look at their hilarious faces!"

He laughed, making the other guys laugh along with him. Some even had tears in their eyes. Our school just stood there gawking at them. What the hell was going on here?

Santa's elf smirked saying, "My inventions always work! I should make one that dramatically blows out fire for me." Green eyed hottie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever guys. Let's go find Annabeth." Annabeth? As in, my best friend Annabeth? How did they know her? Were they some sort of teen gang or something?

"Excuse me." I told Tyler. He nodded and went off to find his friends. I approached the group who stood near the door, just looking hot- Focus, Krista!

"Uh, h-hi." I greet them, waving my hand shakily. They turned to me.

"Hey!" Santa's elf says grinning widely. My face was red. Damn they are so- arghh!

"Can we help you?" The blonde superman asks. I nodded.

"Uh, I hear you talking about, um, my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?" The green eyed guy asked me.

"Annabeth Chase." They all stood there, looking at me blankly. Suddenly, the santa's elf cracked up.

"Blonde Warrior has a friend?"

"It may be surprising, Valdez, but I'm quite friendly." A voice says behind me. I turned my head seeing a blonde headed girl standing there in a gray silky dress. The black haired hottie's eyes lit up when it landed on Annabeth.

"Wise Girl!" He ran towards Annabeth, just to be judo-flipped. He landed with a thud on the ground. That got everyone's attention.

"OMG did she just flip that hot guy," A high-pitched voice squeaked out, "What a bitch!"

Annabeth crossed her arms smirking. Green eyed hottie groaned.

"I see you still got the strength of a bear, Wise Girl."

"And you have the brain of an idiotic Cane Toad."

–

CLIFF-HANGER! You'll find out what happens next tomorrow! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :))


	23. Chapter 23 - Cain Damon Dance Part 2

**Cain Damon**

Being the hall monitor, it is my job to catch those troublemakers red handed. I give them a slip to an hour of detention with Mrs Paquin. I love my job and I take it seriously. I patrol the hallways after every period to make sure everyone is in their class. I have the principal's trust and I'm the hope of the teachers. I don't have friends because of my job. I don't care. All I know is that I need to discipline these students.

I'm now taking the job as the supervisor of the Valentines Day dance. I'm not a fan of love but I guess it's okay. Everyone in the ballroom was either dancing, eating on the tables or spiking drinks. SPIKING DRINKS?! I mentally cursed as I rushed towards the drinks corner. Three jocks were snickering and pouring out vodka in the punch and the sodas.

"Hey! Stop that!" I cried out. One of the three, who looked a bit bigger than the other two, turned his head to me and smirked. I recognized that evil smirk from the football ace, Caleb Brown.

"Oh look, it's Ms Goody-two shoes." His cronies beside him snickered and continued to pour out vodka.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I hate students who don't obey a hall monitor, "If you don't stop, I'll be telling the principal to expel you."

The three stared at me blankly. Big foot, aka Caleb, growled and grabbed me by my collar. My eyes widened as he slowly lifted me up to the air. God I am so dead.

"Listen here, punk. You will-" The door slammed open. Caleb dropped me, probably thinking it was one of the teachers. He turned his eyes towards the door as smoke entered the room. 8 people stood there surrounded by the smoke cloud. The smoke suddenly disappeared. A group of teenage boys stood there. If I were a girl I would've drooled on the floor. Girls around me froze and gawked at the teens that entered.

"Who the **censored** are they?!" Caleb growled heading towards the group. I followed him, wanting to find out who they were too. If they were in one of our rival schools, I would report them right away for trespassing. I noticed Annabeth Chase walking towards the group too. Gosh she was cute. I've been admiring her from afar for almost a year now. I was always in the teacher's office. I've seen her pass the office millions of times, hoping she would come in and ask for my name. I would joyfully announce myself as Cain Damon. She would ask me out on a romantic date to Aphrodite's Luv Cafe and I would happily accept. Then we would-

"….of a Cane Toad!" I froze as I saw Annabeth smirking after she flipped one of the guys that entered. Krista Mueller was standing awkwardly with the other guys that came in. She was staring confusingly at the two who were laughing wildly. The guy she flipped stood up and hugged her, raising her from the ground. How dare-

"I miss you so much Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried. The guy chuckled.

"I miss you too, Wise Girl." The guy settled her to the ground and gently gave her a soft kiss. My eyes widened. I waited for Annabeth to pull away and punch him in the gut.

"Hey!" I yelled out. My eyes stung. I've been in love with Annabeth for almost a year! They must have met in a coffee shop or something sometime last week, "No PDA in this school dance!"

I told the guy. The guy turned to me and walked closer. He towered me, about three inches.

"Isn't this a Valentines day Dance? PDA is allowed, hm," He gave me a sassy look, "and tell me, why can't I kiss my own girlfriend?" Girlfriend?

"Percy," Annabeth warned him sternly, "control yourself."

"Whoa, dude." I chuckled, backing up, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

Percy laughed, "You hurt me? No offence, man, but I don't see any muscle anywhere."

"Percy," Glasses guy said, "stop it."

Percy raised his hands up. "Sorry. I'm just stating the truth." I glared at him.

"You know I can kick you out of this dance right?"

"Right and you know I can kick your ass, right?" He mocked. This guy is totally pissing me off.

"Look Mister," My eyebrows twitched, "one more mistake and you will find yourself out of this place."

**Hello! I will be updating again tomorrow. *smirks* enjoy ;)**  
**I know Percy seems arrogant, my sister wanted him to be. Long story short: I owed her. **


	24. Chapter 24-Ace Adams Part 2

****I'M SO SOOOOORRY! I told you guys i'll be updating this story last, last sunday. :( I FEEL SO GUILTY! But here's another AcexReyna oneshot. My little sister helped me make this so watch out for bad grammar! :) ****

****-3 weeks later-****

****Ace's POV****

I entered the school library and was nicely greeted by Mrs Patts the librarian. Girls who were reading in one aisle giggled when they saw me. And being Mr Goodguy, I smiled back at them, which made them squeal as if a fictional character was right in front of them. I looked around, finding the 'demon girl' who judo-flipped the whole wrestling club in 3 minutes. My eyes landed on her. She was sitting on a table studying furiously. I was surprised to see her hair down, straight but wavy.

"Have you come here to study, Adams?" She said while looking down at her textbook. Her left cheek was resting on her left hand as she wrote on the other.

"I study when I'm bored. I came here to see you." I replied. Her dark eyes looked up to me, clearly annoyed. But her red face didn't show any sign of annoyance. I smirked and took a seat in front of her. For a good five minutes, I just stared at her as she jotted notes.

"Will you leave?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"..."

The roof was my place to hang out and brood. I winced as the sun-light hit my eye. A cool breeze blew making my blonde hair flutter. I was sitting on the ledge looking out to the sky. Lots of thing came into my mind. School, my parents. Reyna.

"ACE ADAMS!" A loud, angry voice yelled out. Speaking of the devil that crawled out of hell. I turned my head, seeing Reyna red in anger.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell Coach McNeil that I have a bruised arm!?" I jumped off the ledge and walked over to her with my hands in my pockets. I slouched down and leaned in until our noses touched. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks started turning red.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I tell quietly. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows twitching.

"It's your fault I didn't get to play basketball," She shoved me with one mighty arm. "What the Pluto is wrong with you?!" She growled.

"I hate you." She muttered. I smirked, closing my eyes.

"No you don't."

"Excuse me?" I chuckled lightly.

"You love me." Again, her eyes turned wide as her cheeks were slowly heating up.

"Argh!" She stomped away, closing the roof-top door loudly. See? She didn't deny her feelings.

**Reyna's POV**

Well, here I am sitting on a bench waiting for my friends to pick me up. I just hope they didn't let Hazel drive. She drives like a sloth who is riding on a turtle on a treadmill. While waiting, I let some thoughts into my head. The nerve of that Adams. He thinks that I love him? That's just messed up. I mean, he may not be wrong but- ARGH!

"Hey Reyna." I looked up, seeing Piper smiling down at me. Her kaleidoscope eyes twinkling.

"H-hey Piper."

"What's wrong?" She asks sitting down next to me.

"Nothing."

"Is it a guy?" Man this girl is good. She IS a daughter of Aphrodite. She could smell someone in love a thousand miles away probably. UGH! I'm not in love with Ace! Gods, I called him by his first name.

"Uh Reyna?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Right, sorry."

"So about that Ace guy. You seem pretty close."

"We are NOT close," I protested. "He's a stalker and a full-time pervert!" My phone suddenly rang. The sound of This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars pierced my ears.

I tapped the call button and said, "Hello?"

"Reyna! You know who I am right? It's-" I groaned. How did _he _get my number? I tapped the end button, disconnecting the call.. Piper looked at me in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"That was Ace." I replied. Piper nodded. "You know Percy thinks that guy is a demigod. He felt Poseidon's presence when in the same room as him."

I shrugged. "I don't think he's a demigod. He might be a mortal who could see through the mist."

"Or, as Chiron said, 'he might be a legacy or a mortal that has been blessed by one of the gods.' " Now that I think of it, I did see the pool respond to Ace's raised hand.

"Legacy of Poseidon?" I asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"Legacy of Neptune."

"Are you sure about this, Percy?" Percy and I were both hiding from Ace who was walking on the school grounds, sucking on a lollipop. Percy nodded, holding a black leather sack and rope.

"Yes, miss praetor. Now you grab him, shove him in the sack and I'll-"

"We are NOT putting him in that sack, Perseus." I yelled/whispered. He winced hearing his full name. "Okay, okay. Why don't we put him in a box?"

"Or we could just ask him to come with us." Percy frowned.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! Only Annabeth gets to call me that." I smirked, crossing my arms. Percy pouted dropping the sack and the long rope.

"Fine. Let's go." Once we turned around, we stood there face to face with the Ace Adams.

"May I help you?" He asked his hands in his pockets. Percy scratched his neck.

"Uh yeah. Can you come with us for a while? We need help finding a relative." Ace raised his eyebrows as his head turned to me. I shrugged, "Yeah. He goes to a different school."

"Why would you guys need help?"

"Um. It's because he's very hard to find considering all the... potatoes he's holding." Percy explained stupidly. I mentally face-palmed. Is this guy seriously dating Annabeth? The daughter of the Greek wisdom goddess? Ace looked at him weirdly.

"That makes sense." He said. I perked up.

"Uh.. It does? I mean! It _does_. So can you help us?" Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Why are we going all the way in the middle of nowhere?"Ace asked. The three of us were in Percy's blue Maserati Spyder. We drove out of the city, towards Long Island. Percy and I glanced at each other. We both decided to ignore the blonde hottie. NO, I DID NOT SAY THAT. My face was probably red and my teeth were gritted. Ace noticed my discomfort and smirked, placing his hands on my head.

"Are you thinking about me, Reyna?" I glared at him, slapping his hands.

"No way in Pluto," Percy said smirking. "Are you guys dating?"

I shook my head, my face burning up. "N-no."

"Denial." I heard Ace whispered.


	25. Chapter 25 - Caleb Buckert

**I do not own PJO/HoO or Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'**

**oOoOo**

It was Karaoke night in River Deer High; 7:30. The school has organized a party just for Juniors and Seniors. Of course, several students showed up. Though, some students complained about being stucked with 'normal' people. Jessica Evans and Lindsay Flemming dragged their friend Annabeth Chase with them to the night. Caleb Buckert, who had a not-so-secret crush on the blonde daughter of Athena, also went to to event hoping to sing a love song to Annabeth. A cresent moon was up, shining down on the building. The event was held in the gym (duh), food and drinks were provided by the student council.

**Caleb Buckert's POV**

"What will you be singing, Jess?" I heard Lindsay ask Jessica.

Jessica replied with a shrug, "Don't know. I'll just randomly pick one from my playlist." Our group stood near the podium, easily seeing the DJ's table and large speakers. I looked over to the beauty beside Linday. Ahh, Annabeth Chase. Just hearing her name sends butterfiles to my stomach. Tonight, her blonde curls were in a braid (think Elsa with blonde hair and grey eyes). She wore an orange shirt with greek words in them. I tried translating it before and I got 'Camp I will drink your blood'. Bet that's not it.

"How bout' you, Caleb?" Whoops, ADHD acting up. I turned to Lindsay.

"Uhh, probably Fireflies by Owl City." The red head nodded, looking a little disappointed. Hmm. Lindsay was also very pretty with straight and natural red hair and hazel brown eyes. She also had a great personality, bubbly and kind. She's just not my type. I heard a high squeak coming from the speakers. I turned my attention to the stage and saw Mr Mello **(AN: I can't think of other last names. So I chose the fake name of one of my fave anime characters 3)** the principal.

"Good evening Red River!" The speakers boomed. The crowd greeted him with a 'hello'.

"Well, shall we get started? Who's up first?" A girl, I recognized as Emma Souh ran up the stage and took an extra mic from the DJ.

***Spongebob narrator voice* oOoO several boring songs later OoOo**

It was nearly 10:00. The crowd was still alive. I sat down on a table at the back, chewing on some cookies I packed. Lindsay got off the stage after singing 'Love Good Time' from her favourite anime. Geez, what's with her and fandoms? I don't get fandoms.

"Alright, this will be our last performance for the night," Mr Mello announced. The crowd burst out with lots of aww's and what?!'s.

"Settle down! Now give a round of applause for Annabeth Chase!" The crowd was surprised, but not as surprised as me. Annabeth was singing? I've never heard her sing before! Maybe she's just bored? Or-

"The song I'm gonna sing is 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. I'm dedicating this song to my best friend!" Annabeth said. Music started to play. Annabeth opened her mouth and let her voice do the work...

_The way you move is like _

_a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

My mouth hung open. Annabeth could sing? I mean sing, _sing. _Her voice is angelic! It was like listening to heaven's gates open.__

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Hm. Weird. I have green eyes. Wait... Is she dedicating this song to me? Well, I _am _one of her best friends. I mean...__

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

She _is _singing this song for me! She's confessing! I grinned and run my hands through my brown hair. And make my way towards the stage.__

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I was close to the stage. I wasn't gonna go up there yet. I would confess to her afterwards. I heard a loud _BANG_ at the back. I turned my head, seeing the doors open then close. A guy walked in. I didn't recognize him from any of the junior or senior classes. Hm. Must be new.__

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

I turn my head back to the stage. I noticed Annabeth looking at the middle of the crowd. Annie, you're suppose to look at me! I scowled turning my head back again to see what was so important other than me. I saw the guy from before smirk, looking at Annabeth. __

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Annabeth's eyes widened, seeing the guy. The guy (still unknown) grinned a sparkly smile at her. Annabeth blushed, still continuing the song. My heads gonna break if I keep moving it back and forth towards Annabeth and the guy. __

_And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly..._

The guy ran up the stage, ignoring the warnings of the principal. Annabeth turned to face him. "Seaweed-brain what are you-" The guy grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. My eyes widened. What the f*ck? With my eye red in anger, I also got up the stage and punch the guy's arm. The guy didn't even flinch. Instead, he pulled away from Annabeth and calmly punched my head. It looked like it would be soft but in my perspective? Damn it! The lights were pointed towards us and the crowd broke into whispers.

"What the Hades, Caleb!" I looked towards Annabeth, still clutching my head.

"That guy was kissing you," I cried, "I just saved yo-"

"Save me? From who? I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"But that guy-"

"Is my boyfriend." Silence filled the room.

I processed her reply, "B-boyfriend?" Annabeth nodded.

"Everyone, meet my boyfriend Percy." I heard a chorus of 'hey Percy's and 'I hate you, random person's.

"Hey," Percy began, facing her, "Chiron needs to see you. Apparently Apollo and Artemis got into a fight and destroyed half of Apollo's temple."

Annabeth sighed.

"Alright. Bye school." The two left. Just like that. I watched them run off, exiting the building. First, I didn't get to sing my love song to Annabeth (which would've made her fall for me) and second, she was stolen by a criminal. Worst of all? I embarrassed myself in front of the whole school.


	26. Chapter 26 - Oliver Preston - Part 1

Oliver Preston is the loner, emo dude of Raven peak High, in New York. During his freshman year, he's been bullied and teased at by the whole population of the students in his school, including the teachers. Maybe it's because of his nationality. Oliver is an African-american guy with strange red eyes, and curly short black hair. He's been told that his skin looks like mud covered in shit. His dad works in a factory and so he doesn't see him that much. His mother on the other hand, well he's never met her. He is living with his uncle in the poorest part of town. He is the only African in his school so he is mostly the one getting teased at. He sits near the trash at lunch and he camps out in the bathroom for his whole gym class. Jared Kingsman is the most popular guy in school and Oliver's personal bully. He's been punching, kicking and spitting on him for the whole school year.

**Oliver's POV**

Today, I stroll through the hallways carrying my backpack. Students standing around were whispering and snickering at me. I tried to ignore them and walked to my locker. I put in the combination, opened it up and took off my bag from my back. I quickly got my math book out and walked quietly to my first class-room. I hated math. Not only was it hard and frustrating, but 10 minutes before the class ends, Ms Marian my math teacher makes me come up to class and sit down on a chair. She would tie my hands behind me and let three students slap their rulers on my face. It's horrible. Why am I even in this planet? I would rather cut my tongue with a car door. I sat down at my usual desk at the very back and noticed an un-familiar kid beside me. He had dark hair and olive colored skin. His big brown eyes looked like a pit and if you looked in deeper, you might fall in a very deep sleep. I took my eyes off the new kid and looked towards the teacher, Ms Marian, who got up and clapped her hands together.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Mr di Angelo, stand up, tell us your age and tell us an interesting fact about yourself." The new kid groaned quietly and stood up.

"My name is Nico di Angelo," His voice was deep and smooth. Most girls in the class giggled and sighed dreamily. "I'm 15 years old and I hate hugs."

Ms Marian nodded and told Nico to sit down. She continued on with the class. Her alarm suddenly rang in her phone. 9:15. Oh no. My eyes started to water a bit. She smirked evilly at me. "Mr Preston, come here please."

The other students, except Nico all cheered and clap their hands. I slowly stood up and walk towards Ms Marian. She told me to sit on her chair and put my hands behind my back. I obeyed her and let her tie my hands. Nico looked confused and frowned. Mr Marian stood up and picked three students to... hurt me. I blinked away my tears and tried to ignore the laughing and dirty faces of the class. God, I wished I had just taken my life away this morning. It would have been so much easier.

"Let's see. Mr White, Ms James and Mr diAngelo please come up," Cindy James and Dean White pumped their hands to the air. Nico on the other hand, was still confused and got up.

"Don't forget to bring your rulers." She reminded them. Nico started getting suspicious I bet and got his black ruler out of his bag. Dean and Cindy did the same. The three walked up to the front of the room and stood beside me. Ms Marian smiled sweetly at Nico.

"Nico, you may not know this but Mr Preston here," she tells him gesturing to me, "has been a very bad boy. So his punishment is to be hit with rulers on the face."

Nico's face goes hard and snaps his ruler in half. The students who were sitting down gasped.

"What the Hades are you talking about?! What bad thing has this guy done huh?!" Ms Marian frowned and cleared her throat.

"Um, Mr di Angelo that is no way to ta-"

"Listen here Abby." No one uses a teacher's first name in this school. Boy is this guy in trouble. "This kid here has done NOTHING to you. You just bully and beat him up everyday because he is black! Well listen here, I have lots of awesome African-american friends. One happens to be my half-sister! Another died saving the world! So if you don't stop hurting this kid, I will be the one beating your asses up!"

The class was silent. I took a deep breath and looked at Nico gratefully. Ms Marian scoffed and glared at Nico. "Mr di Angelo, you have a month of detention. Get back to your seat! Mr Dunn, please come up and bring your ruler."

Craig Dunn stood up, holding his green ruler. He was wearing a smirk and it was shot right at Nico. Nico glared hard at Ms Marian and snapped his fingers. My hand were suddenly free from the ropes. I took my hands from behind me with a confused expression. Nico snapped his fingers again and his bag was suddenly behind him.

"Let's go, Oliver." He snapped his fingers one more time and I felt the weight of my back-pack appear on my back.

"Mr di Angelo it's the start of the day," Ms Marian complained walking towards Nico.

"You can't just leave." Nico slowly turned around, giving Ms Marian a glare. His glare suddenly turned into a sassy smirk.

"Bitch, please. I'm Nico di Angelo." He turned around and gestured for me to follow him. I smiled weakly and followed him. I caught up to him just as we were about to exit the school.

"Hey thank you, Nico." Nico nodded.

"Don't mention it. Now we've gotta get you home." I frowned.

"A-alright. I'll write you my address." Nico chuckled and stopped walking.

"No. I have to get you to camp." He suddenly gave out a loud whistle and the shadows of a nearby tree turned darker. A large dog appeared from the tree giving me a minor heart attack. It had razor sharp teeth filled with gooey saliva. It's blood red eyes looked at Nico playfully and it looked like it wanted to play. Nico walked towards the monster and patted her head.

"Hey girl! How ya doin'?" The dog barked loudly, making me cover my ears.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" I asked pointing my shaking hand towards the huge dog. Nico climbed up the beast and held out his hand.

"This is Mrs O'Leary, my cousin's pet hellhound. She's gonna take us home to Camp Half Blood."

**~oOoOo~**

**I have nothing against black people 3 I think they're awesome *-***


	27. Chapter 27 - Kevin Davin

Lol Late mother's day chapter X3

This day couldn't get any worse. First it's mother's day. Where's my mother? Dead. What day is it today? Her death anniversary. I have never been close to my mom yet her death hit me like a truck. I was just 10 when she

passed. My dad tried to cheer me up by taking me to placed that was dear to my mother. That only made it worst. I pushed everyone away, not out of sadness, but because I want to. I want to reflect on the words she told me the day before we found out that she was diagnosed with cancer. "Wait till I die, Kevin, then you won't be your cheerful self again. Without me, you're nothing."

So here I am, 25 years have passed. I grew up to be a secretery of a school in California. Life hasn't been nice to me. My dad joined my mom, leaving me parentless, no one to look up to. I still managed to crack a smile now and then. Of course, I try to find happiness. The only happiness now is playing with girls. What? A 35 year old man can't date hot ladies? With these good looks, I can get any girl I want. Not to brag or anything but I have been with almost 12 girls in the past year.

The starbucks I've been hanging out in was crowded. Behind me, a small family of 4 was happily eating and bonding. Sudden laughter would sometimes erupt behind me. I glanced at the large window beside me. It was almost dark, the moon peeking from the side and shining on the people walking passed. From afar, beside a small flower shop, I saw a girl; probably around her early twenties, giving a flower to an old woman. The woman accepted the flower and hugged the girl, who hugged back. I scowled in disgust. Everything outside was beautiful. The flowers, the people, the girl. Heck even the old woman was beautiful. But my parents were gone, away from this cruel world. Nothing should be beautiful. I gave out a depressing sigh. I stood up and left the warm place. I put my hand in my hoodie pocket and cross the street towards wal-mart (AN: Or whatever). I checked my watch,7:43, it said. I should probably go home 15 minutes from now. But, let me see if there are any cute girls I could play with. I entered the place. Hm, not much people.

"Mommy!" I heard a high squeak. I turned around and saw a young girl hugging a woman. I didn't see her face at first but when she pulled away, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her golden blonde locks reached up to her shoulders, gracefully cascading down. Her eyes were gray; beautiful, but also intimidating. The young girl who embraced her also had blonde hair, but she had green eyes that were staring lovingly at her mother. Darn it, she has a kid. Maybe I could get rid of her-

"This is for you mommy. Auntie Katie helped me pick." She handed the older woman a blue tulip.

"Thank you, my little warrior princess." The hottie responded, taking the flower from her daughter's hand. The young girl giggled. I smirked. I guess it's time to make my move.

"Hello." I greeted the woman. She turned to me, her eyes morphed from caring into- Holy sh** that's scary. It looks like I'm staring at an alpha wolf trying to figure out how to attack me; slice or stab? I cleared my throat, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Uh, I just came here to tell the young girl that she's very sweet." The woman softened her glare.

"Alright," She turned to her daughter and whispered something in her ear. The girl looked up to me and gave me a crooked grin. Hmm. I feel like I have seen that grin before.

"Thank you, Mr Stranger!" I almost laughed. She was adorable! I knelt down and looked at her straight in the eyes,

"I'm Kevin. What's your name?"

"Selina!" She replied. I chuckled. At the corner of my eye, the woman narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, I'll leave you two now." I said. I got up and entered deeper into the store, but not before I see the woman staring at her daughter in concern. I heard part of their conversation. "Now, Selina," The woman started, "If any stranger looks at you wierdly, do not hesitate to kick his 'part'."

"That would be $7.35, sir." I handed the cashier my $8.

"Keep the change." I say, winking at her. She turned red, avoiding eye-contact. What? She's kind of cute. I walked out, checking the time again, 8:05.

"Selina, please be quiet." I heard a familiar voice.

"But mommy, I'm tried and hungry. And I don't DO tired and hungry!" A younger voice whined. I turned my head, gazing at a dark corner, outside the building.

"Don't worry, daddy's gonna be here soon." The woman assured Selina.

Then I heard her mutter, "If that Seaweed brain doesn't arrive in 10 minutes he's dead." I walked towards them, a fake smile planted on my face.

"We meet again!" I chirped. Selina quickly faced me.

"Hi Mr Kevin!" She says sweetly. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. I looked at the hottie who was glaring at me.

"Uh, I don't think you have told me your name." I say nervously. Damn she's scary.

"Annabeth." She replied coldy. I nodded.

"So Annabeth. You going anywhere tonight?" I asked her. She nodded,

"Yes. I'll be going to your funeral if you don't leave me and my daughter alone." Ouch. I smirked, trying to make her red.

"Come on babe-"

"My mommy isn't a baby!" Selina cried. I glared at her.

"Shut it, squirt." Selina widened her eyes and hugged her mom's leg.

"Anyways Annabeth-" Annabeth's eyes were flaming, glaring furiously at me.

"What did you-"

"-call my litte sister?!" Oh. A new voice. I turned my head over my shoulder. A teenage boy, about 18 probably, stood there glaring at me. His spiky long, blonde hair covered his familiar sea-green eyes which seemed to be glaring. At me.

"I asked you a question sir," He grabbed my coat. My eyes widened. Fear was building up. "what did you call my sister?!"

"I- um, she was. Uh-"

"Yeah. That's enough, Achilles." Uh these voices just keep popping up, Behind 'Achilles' was a brunnette with tan skin and electric blue eyes. He had a hand on Achilles' shoulders.

"But Trevor-"

"Dude. Look, the poor guy just wet his pants." I did? I felt water trail down my thighs. How embarrarsing.

"Finally! Archie, why are you late?!" Selina yelled, her hands on her hips. Achilles seemed to calm down at the sight of her. He let go of my collar, leaving me coughing on the ground.

"Selina, are you okay?" He asked, with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, dummy!" Selina growled, "I would've chopped his fingers off if he hurt mummy!"

Achilles chuckled, ruffiling her curly hair. I groaned in pain, holding on to my neck.

"I-I'll call the police!" I cried, "I'll get you arrested and locked up!" Achilles stood up tall. He was 4 inches taller than me.

"For what? Trying to save my mother and younger sister? I think I should get YOU locked up, Mr Davin." H-how did he know my name?

"You're the secratary in Lockhart High? That's my high school." How did he read my mind?

"It's written all over your face, idiot," His green eyes were intimidating, almost like his mother's eyes.

"Where's that Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked her son.

"Dad? Oh he's back at the car. He doesn't want to get judo-flipped again." Annabeth grabbed Selina's hand walking over to a grey car muttering things like 'seaweed' and 'dead'.

"Should we call the police?" Trevor asked his friend. Achilles shooked his head.

"Nah," He knelt down, facing me(yes, I still on the ground. His hands really choked me), "but if I see you try to harrass anyone again, I will personally send you to Hades." With a swing of his right hand, he hit me with extreme force. I groaned. He got up and walked away, his back facing mine.

"W-wait." He stopped walking. I try to get up, but failed horribly, "Wh-what's your name? Y-your full name."

He didn't say anything at first. "Achilles Ethan Jackson."

Jackson. No wonder. Selina's smile, his sea-green eyes. They all belonged to Percy Jackson. That kid I tormented during my high-school days. The last day of school, man I can't forget that. He had beaten the air out of me. He was protecting a nerd that I was beating up. Achilles used the same line as his father did at the last day.

"If I see you harass anyone again, I will personally send you to Hades."


	28. Chapter 28 - Lia Truman

I grabbed my bag as soon as the bell rang. Let me begin this story by introducing and describing myself. Hey I'm Lia Truman. I'm a sophomore in Hufflepuff high. I have dirty blonde hair that was choppy and straight, and hazel eyes. Some people say whenever sunlight hits my eyes, it turns colorful like a rainbow. Back to the story.

"HEY!" Mr Graceffa yelled making the whole class flinch, "I DISMISS YOU, NOT THE BELL!" He shouted, his face going red in rage. What the hell is the bell for then? We all groaned and went back to our seats. Mr Graceffa calmed down a bit (like that was possible. This guy made Simon Cowell look like an angel).

"Now your homework for the weekend is-" I zoned off after that. My eyes wandered at the seat beside me. There, Zach Jackson had his head on his desk. A stream of saliva was pouring out of the corner of his mouth. I sighed dreamily. Even if he was drooling, he still looked like an angel.

"Ms Truman," my eyes snapped to the front where Mr Graceffa was, "Are we studying Mr Jackson #2 now?" The class snickered as I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry." I apologized quietly. He nodded and proceeded to wake Zach.

"Zachary!" Zach woke up, shaking and shouting, "TRUE! FALSE! GEORGE WASHINGTON!"

The class erupted in laughter. Luke, Zach's twin, calmed Zach down while chuckling. Mr Graceffa sighed.

"Alright class dismissed. I expect your homework assignment to be finished by Monday." My heart raced. What the hell was the homework assignment about? The Titans? Minor Gods? The class started to get up and exit the classroom. At the corner of my left eye, I saw Mr Graceffa give us the finger.

It was free period. I run towards the soccer fields and call to my best friend, Tris Darwin. Her blonde hair was tied up as she scored a goal with one powerful kick of her left leg. She wiped the bead of sweat that was trailing down her neck with her soccer jersey. Can't believe she could still play sports in the winter. That girl is a monster.

"Tris!" I shout. She turns her head to me and smiles.

"Hey Lia." I motion for her to get off the field. "What is it?" She says as she stepped off the frozen field.

"Do you know what the assignment in Greek is?"

"Mr Graceffa chose partners for us to do the project with. I got Tobias," Insert blushing Tris here, "Isabelle got Luke and you got Zach." I paled. I had to work with Zach Jackson? One of the hottest and sweetest guys in the school?

"Uh Lia?" Tris says, waving her hand in front of my face, "you should stop blushing before your face erupts." I coughed awkwardly.

"Right, sorry. I-"

"Hey Lia!"

I turn around, finding Tobias and Zach walking towards us. Zach had his signature smirk planted on his handsome face. Tobias' blue eyes twinkled as he grinned at Tris. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Hi Zach." I say shyly.

"So," he starts, shoving his hands in his pockets, "should we go to your house or mine?" I froze. Literally.

"Uhhhh, my house is fine I guess." I replied. He nods.

"Alright," He walks off, with Tobias right behind him who was waving to a red Tris, "see you later!"

I ran around my house, preparing for Zach's visit. I wore my normal house clothes; a white tank top that says 'I'm STILL waiting for my Hogwarts letter.' And Hufflepuff sweatpants. My room was tidy, my baby brother is asleep, my parents are out and my older brother is out partying. Good, no disturbance. I placed a bowl of potato chips on my desk in my room, a glass of water and my Greek mythology textbook. Now I'm just waiting for the bell to ring. I sighed. What am I suppose to do while- DING. My eyes brightened. I scurried down the stairs almost tripping over my black labrador retriever, Padfoot. Padfoot snorted and walked off. I grabbed the knob and turned it, expecting to see a sea green eyed and raven black hair hot boy.

"Hi Lia!" I frowned. This definitely wasn't Zach.

"H-hi. Tris... And Tobias." Tris stood there with Tobias. They both had books in their arms. The strange thing was that they were holding hands. Tris' cheeks were flushed as she tightened her grip on her books. I smirked.

"Come on in!" The both stepped in and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. I prepared 2 cups of hot chocolate and brought them over.

"Congratulations guys. When did it happen?" She turned pink. Tobais smirked and started playing with Tris' hair. Tris sipped on her coco and leaned over to me.

"I think we should save this for girl talks." She whispered in my ear so Tobais couldn't hear. I nodded. The bell suddenly rang. Tobias was the first one up,

"I volunteer as tribute!" He started laughing as we stared at him weirdly.

"Hahahaha, I've been hanging out with my mom too much." He then ran off. He opened the door and Zach appeared with... a girl. What? Please be a relative. He greeted Tobias with a 'bro hug'.

"Heard what happened. Congrats bro." Tobias chuckled and gave Tris a wink. Zach's head turned to the sofa, to me.

"Sup, Lia?" I nodded, saying hi. The girl was pretty, I had to admit. She had straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lia, this is Jess." Jess smiled sweetly and extended her hand.

"Hi!" I obliged. "Nice to meet you, Jess..."

"Lovart," She added, "I'll be helping you guys with your project."

I nodded. She clapped her hands together. "Lets get started shall we?"

"So we have to pick a god or goddess and answer these questions on them?" Tobias asked. Tris nodded. "Yes. Let's pick Apollo."

"What about Ares?"

"Ares is a doofus. Let's do Apollo."

"Yeah but Ares is cool. I mean, the war god?"

"Apollo is way more interesting."

"Yes but-" The couple kept on arguing. Zach and I had textbooks out, papers and other mythology books.

"So. Want to do it on Iris?" Zach shook his head as he chewed on his gum.

"Let's do Poseidon."

"Alright. Okay then so Poseidon is the God of-"

**-The next day-**

After we handed in our Greek Gods project, we were forced to read a book Mr Graceffa gave us. It was called 'The Golden Age'. It was a story about the Titans' time where Kronos was ruling. It was really funny and interesting.

"Alright, losers. While you were reading, I marked your stupid projects." The class sat down patiently on their desks. I rubbed my hands together, feeling it wet. My hands were sweating. Why? I really wanted to get a good grade on this. I had a C- on my last Greek assignment. My mom has my Harry Potter books. She won't give them to me unless I get a grade higher than B+. That cruel muggle.

"Mr Jackson and Ms Truman. You've got an A," After I heard that, my head started to nod but in my head, I was doing a happy dance.

"Now don't get all happy, noobs. I expected an A+. You got 'Chronos' wrong. It's with a C and H. Not K." I saw Zach raise his arm.

"Um sir. It's actually with a K. My grandfather says so. He knows because his family has been passing that down for generations." The class started to snicker. Mr Graceffa glared at Zach with pure hate in his eyes.

"I don't care, Jackson. All I know is that it is with a C."

"Yeah, and thats ALL you know."

I giggled. Zach turned his head to me and winked. I look away, blushing wildly. That did not just happen.

I turn the corner after the school hours were done. The sound of sneakers squeaking in the hallways always pierces my near. I see the football captain flirt with Bianca then getting beat up 5 seconds later. I smiled, just a regular school day. I then stopped. I glared down to the floor hatefully. Ah my old enemy, I thought, stairs **(AN: Some may get the reference some may not)**. I groan. I walked down the stairs, feeling my Hunger Games books move in my book bag. I open the doors and feel the fresh winter air. Damn it's cold. I walked towards the sidewalk, crushing the snow in every step I take. I bring my scarf up to my nose to prevent my nose from freezing off. Some day I'll- AHHHHH. I didn't feel the ground anymore. My feet were up in the air. I had my eyes closed, getting ready to feel pain. THUD. ... I could feel someone's breath on my face. I opened my eyes, seeing bright sea-green ones.

"Hi." F.u.c.k. It was Zach. My face turned red, I could almost feel the snow on my beanie melt.

"H-hi, Z-Z-Zach." No. I'm not that cold. I'm embarrassed. Bet you'd be embarrassed when your crush catches you while falling. In winter. Outside. In the public. Where people can _see._ He balanced me up to my feet, making sure I don't fall again. He chuckled.

"You should watch out," he says picking up two coffee drinks on the snow. He gave one to me, which I, of course, took. It's _Starbucks._

"Thanks." I say. He nodded.

"Wanna walk home together?" I nodded. I would love that. We awkwardly walked on the side walk, silently kicking snow. CRASH. I looked up. That loud noise sounded pretty close. Looks like Zach knew what it is. He ran towards where the sound came from and took out sharpie marker. Then it OMG TURNED INTO A FREAKING SWORD WHAT THE HELL. He dropped his drink and held his sword like a professional. Right in front of him was a vampire like lady. Her blood red eyes shone mysteriously. I could see her fangs while she smiled.

"Jacksssson blood." I heard Zack growl and gave out a loud battle cry as he attacked.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" He shouted. I just stood there confused. Zach used moves i have never seen before. He sliced and stabbed the monster at the same time. It suddenly turned to golden dust. Oh no, not Zach. He's completely fine. The monster turned into dust not, Zach. I ran towards him, about to fire questions that needed to be answered. Zach looked at me seriously.

"You need to come with me right now."

"Can you please explain to me what we're doing in the middle of the woods?" I asked Zach as he stepped over logs and twigs. He turned his head.

"I'll explain once we get there." There? I felt a rush of energy flowing inside me as we passed a huge pinecone tree. A boy was on one of the pinecone trees that spreaded around the forest. Once he spotted us, he held up a horn and blew. He then jumped off the tree. Dude, you're like 10 feet off the ground. He reached the ground, doing a dramatic flip in mid air. Well, Okay then. I finally get to see him up close. He had dyed teal hair and bright blue eyes. He was really buff, about 6'3.

"Zach! What's up, man?" Beside me, Zach chuckled.

"Archelaus! Still dramatic as ever!" 'Archelaus' rolled his eyes and patted Zach's back. He then glanced down at me.

"New camper?" Zach nodded. "Archie, this is Lia. Lia, Archelaus." Archelaus stared at me, I thought I was about to explode into ashes right at the spot.

"Call me Archie." He says, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. This guy is smooth. Zach laughed and continued walking, followed by Archie and I. As we reached the bottom of the hill. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in fascination. Kids and teenagers were running around, laughing. Some were in one area and they were fighting with weapons. Cool! We walked through the place passing cabins, forges and people whispering and pointing at us. The three of us walked arrived at a huge blue house. Two men were sitting on chairs on the porch. They look like their playing some sort of card game.

"Chiron." Zach started. The man on a wheelchair turned to us and gave Zach a warm smile.

"Ah, Zach Charles Jackson. How are you my boy?" Charles? Zach nodded.

"I'm doing great Chiron. I found a-" Archie butted in.

"WE! We found a new camper for you Chiron." He smirked at Zach who playfully glared at him. 'Chiron' rolled his eyes. He started getting up his wheelchair. I stared confusingly. The wheelchair suddenly disappeared, replaced by 4 white horse legs. I felt sick. Gosh, what happened?

"Archelaus, why don't you go and annoy the naiads at the lake, hm child?" Archie smiled and ran away. N-naiads? That's it. I want to go home. Chiron ruffled his beard and turned to me.

"Lia Agatha Truman, right?" I blushed in embarrasement. How did he know my middle name?

"Y-yes sir." The other man, still sitting on a porch chair grunted.

"This one has good manners. Tell me, Liam Archery Tootman, how was your trip here?"

"Uhh," My throat was dry. I didn't know how to respond to this man, "It was g-good... Sir." The man's purple eyes shone.

"Much respect indeed. Now then, Ms Tomtato, I don't expect you to be good forever. They get cocky eventually." I turned to Zach mouthing 'What the hell is going on?' He snickered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. Zach," Zach glanced up to Chiron.

"Show her the orientation." Zach nodded and led me inside the big house.

**A few announcements:**

**1) I have got myself co-authors in the Percy Jackson Fanfiction website. Since I'll be busy with my upcoming finals (and stuff) these guys shall help update the story everytime they get a chance to.**

**2) Also, someone asked me to do a spin-off story about AcexReyna's 'love' story. Should I do it? **

**From the wise words of the great Perseus; EAT MY PANTS,**

**Trisha**


	29. Chapter 29 - Oliver Preston Part 2

After that horrible, puke worthy journey, we have finally arrived at our destination. I didn't even know where we are. All I know is, Nico is a badass. He looked so determined and brave during our travel. During the ride, he pulled his hair up to a 'wolf-tail' making him look even hotter. Excuse me, but did I tell you in the last chapter that I'm gay? No? Well this is awkward. Anyway, we arrived at a large place, filled with kids around the ages 17-6. I saw a young boy, about 9 years old, shoot arrows- 5 to be exact- at a target and they all hit right in the middle. That is not normal.

"Uhh, what is this place?" I asked Nico. He hopped off the large dog. He held his hand out to me. My cheeks heated up. I accepted his hand.

"This is a camp for a demigod; your new home." I looked at him weirdly. This 'camp' was my new home?

"What do you mean?" He glanced at me.

"Do you know about the Greek Gods?" I shook my head. I've heard of them but I never really got to know their story.

"Well, they're real," He continued, "they sometimes come down to earth to... 'mate' with mortals. Resulting us demigods; half god half human." My eyes widened. So this kid infested place was the gods' children? Wow, the gods have been busy.

"So I'm a demigod?" Nico nodded. After getting off the large dog, it barked loudly, licked Nico and shadow traveled away.

"Yup. Since you know your dad, your mom is probably a goddess." I chuckled, my cheeks still warm.

"Nico!" A cheery voice called. Nico's face froze.

"Oh no," He muttered, "Not him." I saw his cheeks turn red as he took off his wolf tail. A blonde came running towards us. His bright smile seemed to light up the whole camp. He looks cute, but not my type **(AN:hmm.. where have we heard this before?)**. He looked _too _cheerful. "Hey Nics!" Blondie chirped. Nico grumbled, avoiding eye-contact. The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arm around shoulders Nico. I felt my blood boil, my eyebrows were twitching.

"H-hey Will." I could literally feel Nico's embarrassment. His ears were tinted red and he was still not looking at blondie.

"You look cute when you blush." Will praised.

"Watch it, Solace." Another voice warned Will, "If you hurt him I'll pummel you." I glanced beside me and I saw a girl, with braided black hair and deep black eyes.

Will smirked, "Come on, Reyna. I'm just flirting with this cute guy." He gestured to Nico who buried his face in his hands when Will said 'cute'.

Reyna smirked, "Yeah. That's why I threatened you."

"Aww Reyna, you Sadist. Will was just flirting with his boyfriend," Yet another voice said, "Like how I flirt with you. Though, I felt turned on when you threatened him." Reyna's eyes widened and turned to the person who just arrived. He had long dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes were like the ocean. Reyna's face was bright red and it looked like she was about to kill him.

"YOU PERVERTED SEA-MONKEY, ADAMS." 'Adams' laughed and ran away, with Reyna chasing him.

"Ookay," Will said. Nico rolled his eyes, "Excuse me Will but I have to take Oliver to Chiron." Will frowned when he looked at me. He then held out his hand. I looked at it then back up to his eyes. He was smiling.

"Hello Oliver," He greeted, "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." Whoa... Where did these flowers come from? And the glitter.. "Uh, I'm Oliver Preston... Son of my mom I guess." Will chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll get claimed soon. Anyways," He turned to Nico,

"Can I join you guys? I just got a new sister who's really good at healing. She's been helping me out in the infirmary. Since she's caring for the patients, can I come?" He gave Nico cute puppy eyes. Nico's eyes widened as he stared deeper into those sky blue eyes.

"Uh sure." He turned around, motioning for me to follow him. Will's face brightened and joined him. I silently trailed behind them, glaring at Will in jealousy as we walked to a big house. Two men were on the porch of the house. They were probably playing a card game.

"Hello Mr di Angelo, Mr Solace. And.. who's this?" A man with a furry beard greeted us.

"Um my name is Oliver Preston, sir." The other man laughed (more like cackled).

"I take one look at him and I already know he's a trouble maker." He looked like one of those baby cupids from Valentine's day cards.

"I'm not-"

"And look, he's talking back." Baby-man growled.

"Listen here, squirt. I'm not here because I wanted to. I'm here because my stupid fa-"

"Mr D?" Nico cut him off, "I think we better get going. We don't wanna ruin your chance to win."

Mr D glared at Nico. "Son of Hades. Actually trying to be kind-"

"Leave him alone will you?" Will growled. Mr D rolled his eyes.

"Just get out of here, show him the orientation or whatever." Will nodded and ran inside the house, with me and Nico behind him.

Alright so, the Greek gods were real. They come down to earth to have babies with mortals resulting us demigods. We are Greek Demigods while the Roman demigods live in San Francisco **(AN:right?),** but there is a portal that lets us Greeks teleport to their camp. They also come to this camp to train with us. Nico is one of the Heroes of Olympus (Which makes him 20x hotter) and Will is his boyfriend. How do I know this? Well, the two also showed me a video made by Aphrodite's children. It was about the 'ships' and 'otps' of the camps. #1 Percabeth, #2 Solangelo, #3 Frazel, #4 Jiper, #5 Caleo. I don't know what those are but they showed pictures of couples... kissing. I especially didn't like the one of Nico and Will. It made me want to rip the chairs apart. Will waved his hand saying good-bye and left. Not before kissing Nico's cheek. As we walked to the camp store, Nico turned crimson. I mistook him for a rose for a sec. As I waited outside the store, Nico bought me two camp shirts, a toothbrush, comfortable pants and pj's. They were all in a purple and orange plastic bag.

"People think Children of Hades are selfish, " Nico told me, "I want to be an exception." He gave me a warm smile. I blushed as I held unto the things he bought me.

"Uh, th-thanks." I stuttered. He nodded.

"Let's go to the Hermes cabin. That's where all the unclaimed go." I nodded. We headed towards an area filled with big buildings that look like cabins. They were all designed, probably by the gods. I saw one that shone brighter than any of the cabins; Apollo. One looked like a garden shop; Demeter. Nico brought me to a normal looking cabin.

"Connor, Travis." He called. Two boys exited the cabin. They both were identical. The only difference was the height.

"Yes Nics?" Nico pointed at me. "This is Oliver Preston, he's un-"

"Ohh, a new brother?" The shorter one suggested.

"Awesome!," The taller one piped up, "We'll take him under our wing, we'll-"

"GUYS!" Nico shouted. The two flinched, looking around like they were expecting zombies popping out from the ground (like that would happen).

"He's not your brother," He said quietly this time, "He's unclaimed. Plus, he knows his father so it should be his mom who's a goddess." The twins pouted. I blinked. They actually wanted me to be their brother? What is this place? They both cracked a smile.

"That's okay. I'm Connor," The taller one said, "And this is Travis." He gestured at his twin.

"We are NOT twins." They both said in the same time. Nico face-palmed,

"No. He's Travis," He pointed at the taller one, "and he's Connor."

He pointed at the shorter one. Travis scowled, "Nico you party-pooper."

Nico rolled his eyes. He faced me. "You'll be staying here for a while until you're claimed. And be careful. Hermes is the god of thieves." He shadow-traveled away. I turned to the twins who had mischievous grins on their faces. Well then...


	30. Chapter 30 - Demi Asia Part 1

My friend Maya is a huge geek. A giant nerd that loves to stay home instead of party, cries over books and anime, and writes 'fanfics' like it's her job to. I am completely okay with this, but sometimes she may get out of control with all the 'feels' that she 'feels'.

She's usually a quiet girl. She obeys the rules, has average grades and barely talks to anyone besides me. Sometimes you can see her in the coffee shop across the street from our high school, just sitting there with piles of books and mangas stacked up beside her looking like she's in a different world. Yup. She seemed happy.

That is. Until Glen Jackson came along.

You see, Maya believes that she is the ultimate fan who understands everything in a story. When she met Glen, two personalities, that were almost the same, clashed. You may think that they got along great, but 'competitive' is also one of their traits.

When they see each other, they glare and look down to see if they were wearing merch or not. They would shoot each other questions, they would debate who was the 'better' character, they would even recommend books, TV shows, anime and mangas like their rivalry doesn't exist. They would both intensely sing Fall Out Boy without caring about anything around them. I'm surprised they haven't felt any 'connection' towards each other yet.

Glen was older than us, about 3 years and he's studying to be a graphic designer in his local college. He seems to be that serious, business man when you see him, but when you get to know him he's actually a giant geek that loves to wear Harry Potter hoodies. I'm really happy that Maya finally found someone who can relate to her.

Though I still can't leave them alone together cause they'll probs find a way to kill each other in 100 ways.

One day, all three of us sat in Club Cafè, the coffee shop across our local high school. It was fairly empty with an old couple near the right, large window, a business man in one of those high stools and us who were sat near the left, large window in a booth where we can see everyone waking by. Glen was lazily sipping his drink while scrolling through Tumblr in his phone (what's that post about carrots and a donut?), Maya was reading a manga beside me and I was working through my math worksheets.

I looked up, staring at my friends in curiosity. I don't see why they don't have that significant other yet since they're both very attractive. Maya with her long, brown, choppy emo hair and beautiful honey colored eyes, and Glen with his curly/wavy black hair and bright gray eyes. That scar that took a bit of his right eyebrow made him look better as well. I stop staring before they could catch me.

"So why haven't you watched One Punch Man yet?" Glen asked Maya who was still flipping through the pages of her manga.  
Maya replied, "I haven't finished this manga yet."  
Glen sighed, still staring at his phone, "Maybe you should come to my apartment again so we can watch it." I raised my eyebrows at them.  
"You invited her to your apartment before?" I asked.  
"I'm surprised you guys haven't killed each other."  
Glen smirked, "We don't hate - hate each other, we just hate each other."  
"Right."  
Glen groans stretching his arms out to where Maya is.  
"I'm bored."  
I saw him staring at her then at her manga. He grabbed her manga, resulting in a raging Maya who was about to grab a fork until I stopped her.  
"You're still at this part?" Glen asked, scanning the page with his calculating gray eyes.  
"Yes now give it back if you still want your head!"  
"Alright, alright." He handed her her manga back. I sighed, going back to my workseet.  
"You look cute when you're angry." I froze. I did not look up but I really felt heat radiating from Maya's face.  
"W-well... you look really stupid!" Glen chuckled. I looked up, smirking at the two of them. And I was right. Maya's face was red all over and Glen had a soft smile on with tints of pink on his cheeks. His phone suddenly vibrated.  
He tapped a few times before saying, "I have to go guys. I'm meeting my younger brother for his doctor's appointment." He got up and grabbed his backpack.  
"Is it Finn?" I asked.  
Glen shooked his head, "No, Trent. He lives in a nearby town with my doctor of an uncle and I'm picking him up for his eye surgery."  
"He's going blind?!"  
"No he IS blind. See ya Maya, Demi!" He waved goodbye before exiting the cafe. I turn to Maya who still had a red streak across her face. I giggled.  
"You're all red!"  
Maya made a noise, "Whatever! That guy is stupid! I know more about Harry Potter than him."

"Looks like it's about to rain," I told Maya looking out the window of the school hallways, "did you bring an umbrella?" I glanced at my brown haired friend and seeing her with her eyes fixed to the ground and her earphones in her ears. She looked at me and lifted her head.  
"What?" I gave her a 'really' look. "Nothing."  
It was just after school. The hallways were crowded, students were going in and out of classes, and Mr Jackson was surrounded by girls yet again.  
"You okay there, Adrian?" I asked asked as we passed by the green-eyed teacher.  
"It's Mr Jackson in school, Ms Asia." Mr Jackson reminded me as he shooed the girls away.  
"Where's Finn?"  
I shrugged, "Probably off to loosen the screws in Mr Pepper's desk." Mr Jackson growled.  
"He had to come with me and Glen to Rochdale." Maya perked up, removing one ear bud from her ear.  
"Glen's here?"  
"Yeah. In the front office. Why?" Maya suddenly had a dark aura surrounding her. Her mouth morphed into an evil grin. "Why that little-" she marched away, unzipping her hoodie revealing an Attack on Titan top.  
"That little twat, let's see if he can compete with this!" I watched her figure, fast - walking to the front office.  
"Erm. Okay," I turned to Mr Jackson, "why don't I help you find Finn?"  
"Why do I need finding?" Finn Jackson stood there beside us in his mighty glory. His black hair was as messy as ever with the bangs split down the middle. His beautiful, mischievous brown eyes held a secret as if he had just pranked the whole school. He wore a white shirt along with his swim team jacket and black jeans.  
"I've been looking for you!" Mr Jackson growls grabbing Finn by the hair.  
"Hey ouch! I have a good reason!" "Okay then what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.  
Finn sighed, "Jessie Grace was crying about something so I had to go and comfort her." My eyes widened.  
"What happened?"  
"Sorry. I can't tell. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." I find that hard to believe. This guy doesn't seem very trustworthy so why would Jessie Grace, his arch - nemesis, trust him with a secret?  
"Anyways. We have to pick up Trent right?" Finn asked. Adrian nodded. I followed the two of them to the front office, hoping to bump into Maya on my way.  
"Oh shoot, it's raining." Finn groaned. "And why the hades is there sunlight?!"  
Adrian shrugged, "Apollo and Zeus are probably fighting." I wasn't surprised by their mythology talk anymore as they have been doing this for the past 3 years since they've been here. We've reached the front office with no Glen nor Maya in sight.  
"That idiot." I heard Mr Jackson mutter.  
"I'm sure they're here somewhere," I began, not wanting an angry Mr Jackson, "Maybe they're-"  
"Wait," I heard Finn shout, "Isn't that Glen and Maya outside in the rain?!" I turn my attention to the large window near the door. Outside, under the rain showers and the sunlight were Glen and Maya. In their hands were colorful water guns and they seem to have fun my soaking each other with water. They both had thick jackets on and wide grins on their faces. I felt my mouth turn into a smile.  
"Oh so that's why he bought two water guns." Finn said, still staring at the two. Mr Jackson growled. He barged out the door, putting on his coat with Finn and I going after him. I opened my umbrella and saw Finn doing the same.  
"Glen!" Mr Jackson shouted. Glen stopped, his cheeks were red from the cold and his hair was soaking wet.  
"Yeah?"  
"What did I say about staying put in the front office?"  
"But I brought two water guns so me and fangirl over here can have a water gun fight." Adrian rubbed his temples and sighed.  
"Alright let's go we're gonna be late." He turned around, heading straight for a black Mercedes Benz with Finn behind him.  
Glen frowned, "Pssh. Kill joy. Anyways," He turned to Maya who was equally wet, "wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
Maya did a salute, "Do you legally have BBC's Sherlock?"  
Glen grinned, saluting, "Yes, sir, ma'am!"  
"Then okay!" Glen's eyes brightened up and grin at her once more. He ran towards the car, waving goodbye. He got in and the car drove off to the main road, speeding out of sight. I glance at Maya who still had the water gun in her hands. "You still have the water gun." I told her, pointing to the object.  
"I know," she said, "He told me when I see him again I can squirt him with this."

**okay, i know how that last part seems wrong but i'm still putting that in there.**

**THANKS FOR WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THIS I LUV U GUYS**

**Just in case anyone asks: Finn's eyes are brown since Annabeth's dad has brown eyes.**

**This is all I have for u after several months of writer's block ;-; I'm sorry**

**i had to cut this short because it was too long... (that's what she said. my head is so dirty im sorry)**

**AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR ANY MISTAKE IN GENERAL SO THAT I CAN FIX THEM (I wrote this on my phone and u know how annoying auto correct is)**


End file.
